Room 143
by sasusaku53
Summary: Me and Naruto locked Sasuke and Sakura up in Room 143.They need to confess their feelings to each other and know the meaning of "143". We decided to help by making some fluffiness between them so we need suggestions to make these fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned here because this is purely fan made!!!**

* * *

SS53: Hey Guys I'm here with Naruto. We're on an Important Mission

Naruto: Yeah It's for Teme and Sakura-chan.

SS53: Apparently these 2 still won't confess their feelings to each other.

Naruto: So we're locking them up In room 143 till they confess.

SS53: Yeah and until they find out the meaning of "143".

Naruto: So let's go with the plan?

SS53: Yeah remember you take Chicken-butt I'll get Sakura-chan

Naruto: Ha Ha! Chicken-butt is a funny name for teme!!

SS53: (giglges)Yeah I know but It's true! Anyway Let's go!!!

Naruto: Roger that!!

_**(goes separate ways)**_

* * *

I went to the Forest and found Sakura reading her medical scrolls under a tree.

SS53: Hi Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Hi Sasusaku!

SS53: Look umm…there's a surprise for you at the new Hotel at room 143.

Sakura: Sorry I'm busy right now learning how to cure people suffering a heart attack.

SS53: Um..Sasuke planned it.

Sakura: Really?! I'm in!!! Besides who will have a heart attack now right?"

SS53: Now it's at room 143 of the new hotel ok!

Sakura: Ok! (runs to the hotel)

SS53: (picking up her medical scroll) I'll feel sorry for the person who will have a heart attack right now

**(Then Karin crawled out from the bushes)**

Karin: My _Sasuke-loves-another-girl-with-pink-hair-and-a-medic-ninja_ senses are going crazy! I'm having a heart attack!!

SS53:( hides the medical scroll on how to heal people suffering a heart attack behind my back) Oh no I'm sorry I don't know on how to help you!!!

Karin: Tell Sasuke-kun…I..love him (froze)

SS53: (went to her and checked her pulse.)She's…dead…"

**(cue in sad piano music)**

SS53: she's…not…coming…back……YEAH!!( does a victory dance) Victory Party for all Karin-haters!!!!!

**(all Karin haters came up and we started the party.)**

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto:

Naruto went to the Training Grounds and found Sasuke under a shade of a tree, tired from all the traning.

Naruto: Hey Teme what's up?!

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Hey you know I saw Sakura-chan

Sasuke: Yeah so? You already know I like her (closing his eyes.)

Naruto: Yeah and she's being chased by Sai with a perverted grin on his face

**(Sasuke's eyes shoot up.)**

Sasuke: What!!

**(raises Naruto up by his collar, chocking him)**

Sasuke: Where?! (activates his Sharingan.)

**(He was griping on Naruto's collar so tightly that he was chocking him.)**

Naruto: You….know…the…new hotel…to…room…1..4..3 (face is turning from blue to purple)

**(Sasuke threw him and ran to the Hotel while Naruto crashed to Ino.)**

Ino: NARUTO YOU BAKA!!!

Naruto: Sorry! I'm …so….SORRY!!! (gasping for air)

**(But Ino didn't accept his sorry and beaten him to a pulp. Then I come in with an ice cream cone and a party hat on my head.)**

SS53: (sees Naruto on the ground) Naruto!!!!

**(I lay his head on my lap)**

SS53: What the heck happened to you?

**(cue in sad violin music)**

Naruto: L..long…story…Sasusaku.…before I….leave this world…(cough)….promise me 1 thing….

SS53: What's that?

Naruto: Say…goodbye….for me…to the most important thing…in..my..life

SS53: Who? Hinata-chan?

Naruto: No….my stock of Ramen.

SS53: WHAT THE HECK--

**( I push him off me)**

SS53: You wasted my acting for you stupid stock of Ramen!!!!!

Naruto: what I love my Ramen!!!

SS53: Who do you love more you Ramen or Hinata-chan?

Naruto: (thinking)

SS53: Naruto!!!

Naruto: Hinata-chan of course!!!!

SS53: Good now let's hurry and get to the hotel.

* * *

**(Sakura sneaks in room 143)**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun?

**(Sasuke barges in from the window, shattering it to pieces)**

Sasuke: (puts his hands on Sakura's shoulders with a frantic expression) Sakura are you ok?! Did he hurt you? Where is that bastard!!!

Sakura: What are you talking about?

Sasuke: Naruto told me you were being chased by Sai who had a perverted grin on his face!

Sakura: What! He was not! Sasusaku told me you had prepared a surprise for me so I came here!!

Sasuke: We've been tricked!!

* * *

**Meanwhile in the control room.**

Naruto: So your telling me that slut died?!

SS53: Yeah ain't great!!

Naruto: HECK YEAH!!!!

SS85: Oh hi guys sorry we were too caught up with Karin's death anyway we're here in the control room thanks to Shikamaru, we can see what's up with those 2 and able to do some things with the technologies placed in the room.

Naruto: Yeah like this!(Presses a button)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sasuke: Let's get out of here and find those 2!

**(goes to the window he barged into but the window was immediately closed by steel bars including the door.)**

Sasuke: What the--

Speakers: Ha!Ha! Yo Teme and Sakura-chan!!!

Sasu/Saku: Naruto!!!

Speakers: What's up guys?

Sakura: Sasusaku!! Let us out.

* * *

**Control room:**

SS53(speaking on the mic): Sorry can't do that!! There's conditions.

Sasuke( on the monitor): Never mind your stupid conditions! We'll get away by ourselves! (prepares to smash through the bars with his chidori)

SS53: I don't think so!( presses a button)

* * *

**Room:**

**( Robotic hands came out of the walls and secures metal bracelets and anklets on Sasuke and Sakura)**

Sasuke: (Chidori fades) What the….my chakra!!!

Speakers: Ha! Ha! In your face Teme!!!

Sakura: what are these?

* * *

**Control room:**

SS53: They are magnetic bracelet and anklets. We don't want to waste our time with tying you up so we used that and besides it's much more futuristic!

Sasuke( on the monitor): What happened to my chakra!!!!

SS53: Oh yeah they take out your chakra so you can't do any techniques while wearing it.

* * *

**Room:**

**(Sasuke slams the bracelets on the floor, trying to shatter it)**

Speakers: Did I mention they were indestructible?

Sakura: Where did you get this?

Speakers: Shikamru made it! Ain't it cool?

Sasuke: Grr…Shikamaru…Can't he use his head for important matters?!

Speakers: This is an important matter….how troublesome.

Sasu/Saku: Shikamaru!!

* * *

**Control room:**

Sakura( on the monitor): Release us now!!!

Shikamaru( mic) : As sasusaku and the dobe said, you can only be released if you do the conditions.

Sasuke(on the monitor) : (sigh) fine what are your stupid conditions…

SS53 (mic): well we all know that you 2 got some….important things to say to each other right?

**( Naruto chuckles, seeing the 2 blushing from the monitor)**

SS53(mic): Well we want you to say it to each other. That's the 1st . Now the 2nd condition is you need to know the meaning of "143". Got it?

Sakura(monitor): What if we don't do your conditions?

SS53(mic): Then you 2 stay there and don't worry, me, naruto and our wonderful readers will help you accomplish our conditions.

Sasuke(monitor): How's that?

SS53(mic): You'll see…(evil smile)

Naruto: So can we start?

SS53: Definitely. So here's how it works. We make some fluffiness between those 2-

Naruto: Hold on! What's fluffyness?

Shikamaru: Some sweet moments.

SS53: Right so we make some fluffiness until those 2 admit their feelings.

Naruto: Ok so who has an idea?

Shikamaru: Actually I have one.

**(whispers his idea to us)**

SS53: Oohh.. Nice shika-kun.

Naruto: Let's do it!!!( presses a button)

* * *

**Room:**

**( Sasuke and Sakura's magnetic bracelets and anklets start to magnetize each other)**

Sasuke: What the?

Sakura: Hu?

**( Then the 2 were stuck to each other thanks to the bracelets and anklets. )**

Sasuke: We're stuck!

Sakura: Wow this things are strong!!

**(Then Sasuke and Sakura realized that they were close to each other, too close even their faces were inches apart. Then they started blushing)**

* * *

**Control room:**

Shikamaru: Now for the grand finale!( Presses a button)

* * *

**Room:**

**( Speakers come out and the song "Realize by Colbie Caillat" starts playing in the background and the lights start to get dim. The 2 blush even more)**

* * *

**Control room**:

**(we were singing along to the music)**

SS53: Man this is fun!!!

Naruto: I love seeing Teme blush! Ha! Ha!

Shikamaru: This is somewhat better that watching clouds!

* * *

**Room:**

**(Yup, the 2 are still stuck together)**

Sasuke: Sakura, Let's try to um….get up

Sakura: (nods)

**(The 2 try to get up but then stumbles and Sasuke falls on top of Sakura)**

* * *

Control room:

**(We had surprised-at the same time super happy-expressions on our faces)**

SS53: Cool we didn't do anything for that to happen!

Naruto: I'm so recording this!

Shikamaru: Don't worry it's on video.

Naruto: Oh cool!

* * *

**Room:**

Sasuke: Sorry….

Sakura: ( brushes his bangs from his face with her fingers and smiles) It's ok…Sasuke.

Sasuke: Um… Let's try again..

Sakura: (nods)

**(The 2 try again and succeeds this time)**

Sasuke: Ok now let's try pulling ourselves so we could be separated.

Sakua: Ok

**( The 2 start pulling but was no good. Then they started to pull with all their might)**

* * *

**Control room:**

SS53: I think they need some help( presses a button)

* * *

**Room:**

**( The bracelets and anklets demagnetize and the 2 flew from opposite directions. Luckily Sasuke caught himself but Sakura can't land on her feet so Sasuke dashes to her side and catches her)**

Sasuke: You…ok?

Sakura: Um..yeah thanks

**( The 2 were frozen in their position. Sakura in Sasuke's arms)**

Sakura: Um..you…hungry?

Sasuke: I guess…

Sakura: I'll make….some food.

**(Sasuke was still frozen, staring straight at Sakura. She blushed)**

Sakura: Um…Can you pls let me go?

Sasuke: Oh sorry…

**(He puts her down and watches her go into the kitchen)**

* * *

**Control room:**

SS53: Success!!

Naruto: Yeah!

SS53: Oh thanks Shikamaru for that Idea and providing us with these technologies.

Shikamaru: No prob.

SS53: Oh and to our readers out there pls give us suggestions or what you wanna happen for some fluffiness between these 2 so they could confess!!!

Naruto: Yeah give us some suggestions!!!! I'll give you some Ramen!!!!

SS53: Really?

Naruto: Yeah sure! If I don't finish them all!!!

SS53: (sigh) Anyway, We'll be waiting!!! See you next time!!!

Naruto: See you guys!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song mentioned here or whatever stuff cuz its fanfiction)**

* * *

(I walk in, a little wet, and close my umbrella and sees Naruto watching Sasuke and Sakura from the monitor.)

SS53: Yo Naruto.

Naruto: Hey Sasusaku! Raining outside?

SS53: (Sigh) yeah…I don't like rain that much.

Naruto: Yeah me too and we have a storm coming but I have good news!

SS53: (sits on my chair beside him) Spill it!

Naruto: Well we have an awesome suggestion by mew lozzierocks. (whispers it to me)

SS53: Oh sweet!!! And we have a perfect weather for it! Anyway let's do it!!!

Naruto: Yeah!!!!

* * *

There was a current storm in Konoha. You could hear the strong winds, heavy raindrops and the clapping of thunder. Too bad for Sakura, she was afraid of Thunder.

' _Man I hate it when this happens' _she thought to herself as she looked out the window. Sasuke had gone to the kitchen for a snack. You know what it is…

Then a loud thunderclap was heard and Sakura screamed, causing Sasuke to rush from the kitchen.

"Sakura? Something wrong?" he asked a little surprised.

"Oh..n..nothing sasuke-kun…" she muttered " I'm just scared…of thunder" Sasuke sighed.

"It's nothing to be scared about Sakura." he assured her "It won't hurt you" Then he walked back to the kitchen

'Because I won't let it hurt you' he thought to himself and smirked.

* * *

**In the control room.**

SS53: Hmmm… this isn't much fun right Naruto?….Naruto?

(Naruto had fallen asleep with his head drooping and he was drooling as well but then a loud thunderclap was heard)

Naruto: Hu?! Who! What?! Oh sorry I fallen asleep.

SS53: Yeah I could fall asleep with this going on.

Naruto: shall we move on to the next step?

SS53: I think we should. (presses a button)

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

The 2 who are so chicken to admit their feelings were busy watching tv. Every time a loud thunderclap was heard, Sakura would shriek and Sasuke would chuckle at her reaction. But then their bracelets were stuck together again.

"Not again" Sasuke whined. Then another thunderclap and Sakura buried her face in Sasuke's shirt. He blushed a little.

"Sakura don't worry about it" he tried to calm her down. But Sakura kept her face buried in his chest.

"Can't we just….sleep?" she murmured.

"Fine" he sighed. He was kinda disappointed because he liked their position on the couch. But then they realized that they can't go to their beds because they were stuck together.

"Um…Sasusaku? Dobe? "Sasuke tried calling out "You guys there?"

* * *

**Control room:**

( We both had our psp out and was currently playing "Naruto" against each other and Naruto was winning)

Naruto: Your going down Sasusaku!!!!

Sasuke(from the monitor): Ummm…guys?

(we didn't mind him. Busy playing)

Sasuke(from the monitor): Hey guys…I know your there.

(Too bad we don't care)

Sakura(from the monitor): HEY YOU 2 LISTEN UP!!!!

(we were startled and dropped our psp)

Naruto: My psp!!! (cue in sad violin music) My dear sweet friend….You were the greatest thing I ever had….NEXT TO RAMEN OF COURSE!!!

(Hinata barges in)

Hinata: THEN HOW ABOUT ME NARUTO?

Naruto: Umm I like you too Hinata-chan!!!

Hinata: who do you like more? Me or ramen?

Naruto: (thinking) Uh….Ramen?

Hinata: YOUR DEAD UZUMAKI!!!

Naruto: I WAS JUST KIDDING!!!!

(Hinata had him on a headlock)

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

(They could hear Naruto's yelling and some stuff breaking from the speakers. They sweat dropped)

Sakura: Umm Hinata-chan can you let go of Naruto first cuz we have a request..

Hinata(speakers): BUT HE SAID HE LOVES HIS STUPID RAMEN MORE THAN ME!!!!

* * *

**Back to the control room:**

Naruto: But I was kidding!!!! (turning blue)

SS53: Hinata let him go he said he was sorry!!!

Hinata: IT WILL TAKE MORE THAT THAT!!!!

Naruto: HINATA-CHAN I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY LIFE THAT I WILL GIVE UP RAMEN FOR YOU SO PLEASE LET ME LIVE SO WE CAN LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!!( turns purple)

Hinata: Ok….(Let's go of Naruto)

SS53: (sigh) Right so what was your request chicken-butt?

* * *

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura: **

Sasuke: 1, don't call me chicken-butt and 2, can you demagnetize these bracelets so we can sleep?

SS53: Sorry can't do that chicken-butt!

Sakura: What!!! why not?

SS53: 1, cause I don't want to and 2, don't you wanna sleep together tonight? (Grins evilly with Naruto while the 2 blush)

Sakura: W..Why would I wanna…sleep with….Sasuke?

(Loud thunderclap and Sakura burries her face in Sasuke's chest)

SS53: That's why…

Sasuke: (sigh) fine…

SS53: Well have a good night's sleep you two. Me and Naruto are going to bed as well. See ya tom!!!

* * *

**Control room:**

Naruto: But Sasusaku, how can we sleep if we're not yet done?

SS53: Don't worry we're not gonna sleep. I just want to make them think that we're not watching.

Naruto: Oh…

SS53: Anyway let's just see what happens next

(Both stare at the monitor)

* * *

**With Sakura and Sasuke:**

( The 2 were laying down on the bed close to each other, blushing. Sakura couldn't sleep because of the thunderclaps)

Sasuke: Try to get some sleep Sakura….

Sakura: I can't sleep with those stupid thunderclaps.

(There was a moment of silence)

Sasuke:…want me to…sing to you so you could sleep?

Sakura: (Blushing) Umm… your choice….I guess…

(Sasuke took a deep breath and started singing)

Even If by Sam Conception

_Even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if we lived in different times_

_Even if the ocean left the sea_

_There would still be you and me_

(Sakura was mesmerized by his voice. It was like a soothing lullaby which was what she needed by now)

_Ever since the start of time_

_You've had my love (oh yeah)_

_Even before I knew your name_

_I knew your heart (oh girl)_

_In the dark of the darkest night_

_I can see your face (yeah)_

_I always knew from the very start_

_I would find a way_

(But she couldn't sleep. She wanted to listen to him singing softly)

_Even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if we lived in different times_

_Even if the ocean left the sea_

_There would still be you and me_

_Even if the world would disappear_

_Even if the clouds would shed no tears_

_Even if tonight was just a dream_

_T__here would still be you and me_

( By then they heard no thunderclaps and only the drizzle of rain. Sakura looked up and Sasuke was surprised she wasn't asleep)

Sasuke: You should be sleeping by now

Sakura: I don't want to. I like listening to you sing.

( Sakura smiled sweetly and Sasuke couldn't help himself. He leaned his head until their faces were inches apart. Then Sakura was the one who moved closer and brushed her lips to his then they kissed passionately. Then they broke apart because of lack of air.)

Sasuke: (smirking) Isn't that enough for you to sleep?

Sakura: Maybe….

* * *

**Control room:**

SS53: Man this is good!!!!

Naruto: Yeah but those bracelets are kinda in the way…

SS53: Leave it to me (presses a button)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

(The two noticed that their bracelets demagnetized. Sakura got worried because Sasuke might get up to his bed. Sasuke saw her saddened expression and wrapped his hands around her. Sakura was surprised)

Sakura: A…aren't you going to your…bed?

Sasuke: Hn. I like this position better. (Pulls Sakura closer to him) Go to sleep…

(Sakura smiled and rested her head on his chest while Sasuke rested his on her head. Then they fell asleep)

* * *

**Control room:**

( Currently having a party)

SS53: Oh sorry guys were just celebrating for a job well done. Right Naruto?

Naruto: Correct Sasusaku!!!! Hope you liked it!!!

SS53: Yeah that was such a super sweet moment!!!! Hope it was what you wanted mew lozzierocks!!! Thanks for the awesome suggestion!!!

Naruto: Yeah and keep suggesting people!!!

SS53:Hey we weren't done with our little match.

Naruto: Hey your right…

( Moment of silence then we immediately take out our psp and stared playing)

SS53: Well c ya next time guys and check out my other stories. I'm gonna be updating ASAP! Bye!!!! Your going down Uzumaki!!!

Naruto: I don't think so Sausaku!! Oh and bye everyone!!!! Take that!!!

Hinata: Go Naruto!!! Kick her ass!!!

SS53/Naruto: O_O ……..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I just decided to continue it! Yey! Well thank yourselves. You guys convinced me and I suddenly came up with an Idea!!!!**

**Well let's just start shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto alright? As well as other stuff mentioned here. Do I have to repeat myself? And no I'm not angry…just making a point^_^**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

SS53: (Entering the control room) Hey Naruto!

(Looks around and Naruto is nowhere in sight)

SS53: Naruto?

Naruto: SasuSaku!!!!!!!!!

(glomps me)

Naruto: I heard you were going to discontinue! Please don't do it!!! Don't leave meeeee!!

SS53: Naruto chill! I decided not to discontinue!!!

Naruto:(His head jerks up) Really?

SS53: Yeah so get off me cause your soaking my shirt with your tears!!!

Naruto: Oh sorry…(Gets up and helps me)

SS53: So…how's the lovebirds going? (Sits beside Naruto)

Naruto: Eager to get out. Once they heard you were discontinuing, they were full of joy cus they were going to be free.

SS53: Well then, Let's rain on their parade. (Grins evily)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

(The 2 were currently packing since they think they were going to leave…..Yeah right)

Sakura: Finally! We are so out of here!

Sasuke: Yeah. I miss the outside world…

Sakura: Although, I'll kinda miss our moments here together (Blushes)

Sasuke: (smirks) Me too….Sakura…

Sakura: Will we still be like this when we get out of here?

Sasuke: Like I'll forget you. Your practically dominating my thoughts.

SS53: (Speakers) Yeah. Don't worry Sakura cuz you 2 aren't going anywhere.

Sasuke/Sakura: SasuSaku?

* * *

**Control room: **

SS53: Hey you 2. Sorry to rain on your parade but, you guys are still staying!

Naruto: Hey guys! Guess what? Sasusaku isn't discontinuing! Isn't that great!!!

Sasuske: (mumbles) Pure joy…

Sakura: But I thought you were gonna discontinue?

SS53: Well I was but the readers changed my mind. So I'm back and you 2 stay!

Naruto: THANK YOU READERS!!!! I'M SO TREATING YOU GUYS TO RAMEN!!!

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sasuke: Stupid readers….

SS53: Hey don't say that Sasuke or things will get ugly!!!

Naruto: Yeah! How dare you insult them!!!

Sasuke: Whatever…

Sakura: Just shut up Sasuske!!

SS53: Well just unpack and we'll be back….eventually….

(The 2 sigh and start unpacking)

* * *

**Control room:**

Naruto: so what are we gonna do today?

SS53: Well it seems like the 2 are quite bored so let's give them something to enjoy.

Naruto: Like what?

SS53: I dunno….How about a laptop with an internet connection?

Naruto: That does sound like fun!

SS53: Yeah. At least we can spare them from too much torture…

Naruto: Well let's get started…..Wait, we don't have a laptop with an internet connection…

SS53: Oh I handled that. (Pulls out a laptop from my bag)

Naruto: Were did you get that?

SS53: It's Neji's laptop.

Naruto: He let you borrow it?

SS53: No. I wrote him a letter saying that you took it…

Naruto: WHAT!!! He'll kill me!!!

S53: No he won't. Trust me….and I'll buy you free ramen for dinner.

Naruto: No. Treat me for a month

SS53: A week

Naruto: 2 weeks! Final offer.

SS53: (smirks) You make a great deal Naruto…

Naruto: I may be stupid at some things but when it comes to ramen, it's a matter of life and death!

SS53: (rolls eyes) Whatever, let's just get this over with…

Naruto: Roger that!

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura: **

(The 2 were sitting on the bed since they were done unpacking. Now they felt bored. Sakura **was **staring at space while Sasuke was playing with her hair)

SS53: Hey guys! Miss me?

Sasuke: To be honest……no

SS53: Well I think you'll change your mind once you find out what your gonna do today!

Sakura: What else are you planning?

SS53: I'm gonna allow you to use the internet!!!!

(Sasuke and Sakura jerk up)

Sakura: Really? Cool!!!!

Sasuke: No! It must be a trick!!

SS53: Your overreacting more than usual Sasuke…..

Sakura: Just don't mind him…. Are we gonna use a laptop?

SS53: Yeah

Sakura: Sweet! So where is it?

SS53: Here

(A robotic hand pulls out a laptop and gives it to Sakura)

Sasuke: That looks like Neji's laptop! How did you convince him to lend it to you?

SS53: I didn't, I just wrote a note saying that Naruto took it…

Sasuke: (smirks) Wow…shouldn't have thought of that sooner…

Sakura: Thanks you!!!

Sasuke: For once, you did something right.

(The 2 settle on the bed and opens the laptop)

Sakura: Ok so what do ya wanna search first?

Sasuke; How about you write a letter to the NBI saying 'Help were kidnapped please help us!'

Naruto: Hey we're watching you guys so you better not do something funny or you lose the privilege!

SS53: And besides, we wont hurt you…..Probably a little but it wont cause death. You just got to FIGURE OUT WHAT THE DAMN 143 MEANS!!!

Sasuke: (looks at Sakura) What's 143?

Sakura: (shrugs) Let's go to youtube!

(They go to YouTube and realizes that my account was logged in)

Sakura: Hey Sasusaku, why are you logged in in Neji's laptop?

SS53: Oh I used it(smiles)

Sakura: Okay…..

Sasuke: Let's see her favorites(clicks favorites)

Sakura: Hey why are there so many SasuSaku vids here?

SS53: cus I love the couple!!!

Sakura: Hey let's see that one! (clicks Sasusaku- Your Guardian Angel by syllver77)

(The 2 watch at and when it was over, Sakura's eyes were welding up with tears)

Sakura: That was so beautiful!

Sasuke: I'm impressed…

Sakura: Ok let's go see the others….(Clicks on Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… by puffsgain)

Sakura: Aww…your so cute Sasuke!!! (Pinches his cheek)

Sasuke: O_O Did I really do that?

* * *

**Control room:**

SS53: Hey Sakura, check out Sasuke and Sakura- first love by HSMandKHluver. Prepare for a flashback, especially you Sasuke.

Sakura(monitor): Ok

Naruto: You really love SasuSaku do ya?

SS53: Yeah!

(Neji barges in)

Neji: UZUMAKI!!!!

Naruto: Neji?

(Neji picks him up by the collar)

Neji: GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP!!!!

Naruto: I didn't get it!!

Neji: Oh yeah? How do you explain this?

_Dear Neji, _

_Hey I borrowed your laptop. I'm gonna be in the control room_

_Signed,_

_Naruto_

_P.S_

_No, SS53 didn't do this…_

Naruto: Ok. I have a feeling that your dumber than me…

Neji: Now you insult me!!!!

Naruto: SASUSAKU HELP!!!

SS53: (Watching Sauske and Sakura)Not now Naruto I'm busy!!!

(You could see Naruto being beaten up in the background)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

(They finished the video)

Sakura: Wow….That was so…..beautiful

Sasuke: Hn

(Sakura then realized that she was already resting on Sasuke's chest, she got up and cleared her throat, blushing)

Sakura: Hm…don't think so. Anyway, I heard of a site called "Fanfiction" so let's check it out.

Sasuke: Hn

(Goes to fan )

Sasuke: Wonder what pairing has the most stories or fans.

Sakura: Let's find out…

(Checks the Sasukarin paring)

Sakura: So far Sasukarin has 2 pages

Sasuke: Who would like Karin? And why would they pair me up to that slut?

Sakura: Next is SasuTen( checks the pairing) 6 pages

Sasuke: Hn….

Sakura: Wanna try SasuTema?

Sasuke: Uh…no thanks

Sakura: Ok then next is (shudder) Sasuino… (checks) Hmm…17

Sasuke: Fair number…but I don't like her that much…..probably as a friend….a little.

Sakura: Next, SasuHina….wow….97

Sasuke: Oh come on! We didn't even communicate!!!

Sakura: power of fans…..What's next?

Sasuke: How about…..Sasusaku?

Sakura: (blushing) you sure?

Sasuke: (Nods)

(Sakura searches it but accidentally clicks NaruSasu)

Sasuke: I don't think this is popu-

Sakura: SASUKE LOOK!!!! 483!!!!

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL!!!!

* * *

**Control room:**

Neji: No way!!!

(I was surprised to see Neji and Naruto looking at the monitor as well. Naruto was already a little beaten up)

Naruto: Me and Teme?!!! What the?

Neji: Hey wasn't I beating you up?

Naruto: Uh….no

Neji: Wrong answer

Naruto: SASUSAKU HELP!!!

SS53: Neji chill!!!! Let's just watch and I took your laptop….sorry(puppy dog eyes)

Neji: Fine.

(both settles down and Naruto mumbles a thanks)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sakura: Ok now Sasusaku…

Sasuke: (smirks) wow….559

Sakura: We seem pretty popular…But you and Naruto? Ha!! Hilarious!!!

Sasuke: I rather be with you than anyone else.

Sakura: (blushes and smiles) thanks….

* * *

**Control room:**

Neji: Hey look can I have my laptop back? I need caht with Tenten-I mean…..serch…..something..

SS53: Whatever Neji (Grins)

Naruto: Neji and Tenten kissing ona tree, K-I-S-S (bam)

(Neji punches Naruto on the face)

SS53: Hey guys time to return the laptop before Neji goes berserk…and kills Naruto.

Sasuke: Wait…kills Naruto? (gets the laptop from Sakura) I don't think I'll return it

Naruto: Teme!!!

Sasuke: Fine…(hands it back)

SS53: Here you go Neji

Neji: Thanks….c ya! (walk out the door)

Naruto: NEJI AND TENETN SITTING ON A TREE! K-I-S-(bam)

(An encyclopedia hits Naruto on the head)

SS53: Well c ya guys its late already and I'm tired!!! And if you wondering why we didn't release the 2 yet even though they are acting like their together or something and they already kissed, that doesn't count. I want them to say 'I love you' to each other. I want the whole romance thing so…they still stay. I didn't mean to offend the fans of the other parings like Sasuino or Sasunaru or anything. Yeah I'M GONNA CONTINUE!!! SEE YA GUYS!!!! AND CHECK MY OTHER STROIES!!!

Naruto: Could you take me to the hospital? (groans) My head….

SS53: It's empty anyway. What can get hurt in there?

Naruto: (glares)

SS53: Kidding!!!(helps Naruto to the hospital)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or whatever mentioned here**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!! So appreciate them!!!**

SS53: (Enters the control room) Hey Naruto I'm back!!!

( A bunch of streamers are thrown to my face)

SS53: What the-

Naruto: (Wearing a party hat) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUSAKU!!!! (hugs me tight)

SS53: But Naruto, my birthday was last March 20th.

Naruto: Oh…Then, HAPPY BELATED BIRHTDAY!!!! (another hug)

SS53:Uh…Thanks. So how's the 2 going? (Goes to the monitor) Hi guys!!!

Sakura: Hey Happy birthday Sasusaku!!!

**Sasuke and Sakura**

SS53: Aww that's so sweet! Thanks Sakura!!!

(Sakura glances at Sasuke and nudges him)

Sasuke: Ow! What?

Sakura: Aren't you gonna great her?

Sasuke: Sigh….happy birthday…

SS53: Aww thanks Sasuke!

Sakura: I got a present for you! (Pulls out a pink box)

SS53: Cool! Thanks a bunch Sakura!

(A hatch opens and Sakura puts her present in)

**Control room**

(Sakura's gift comes out in our hatch)

Naruto: Open it! Open it!

SS53: Ok…ok hold your horses Naruto.

Naruto: I don't have any horses…

SS53: (Rolls eyes) Nevermind…

(Opens the gift and sees a silver necklace inside)

SS53: Oh my gosh it's so beautiful!!! Thanks Sakura!!!

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sakura: No problem!

Naruto: Hey teme, didn't you say that you got a present for Sasusaku?

Sasuke: Oh yeah (puts out a blue box)

SS53: Hey how did you get me presents anyway since your trapped there?

Sakura: I told Naruto to buy you that Necklace and Sasuke said his gift was handmade.

SS53: Wow that's so thoughtful of you Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: Hn (puts his gift in the hatch)

**Control room**

(We receive Sasuke's gift)

Naruto: Hey can I open Teme's gift? Please?

SS53: Um sure Naruto…(gives him the gift)

Naruto: Sweet! (opens the gift and a puff of smoke comes out of the gift. I cover my nose until it faded)

SS53: Naruto?

(sees him unconscious on the ground)

SS53: Naruto? Wake up! (shakes him and he opens his eyes and gets up)Naruto: (slurring) Sasusaku?

SS53: You ok?

Naruto: I'm not _ok_. I'm Naruto Uzumaki…

SS53: Oh….kay…(goes to the monitor)

**Sasuke and Sakura**

SS53: UCHIHA WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT PRESENT!!!

Sakura: Why? what's wrong Sakura?

**Control room**

SS53: Some gas came out of the present when Naruto opened it and now he's acting like he's drunk or something…

(I glance at Naruto who stands up and tries to walk in my direction but stumbles and hits his head on the chair and was knocked unconscious)

**Sasuke and Sakura **

Sakura: What did you put in there Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn

Sakura: Don't you Hn me!

Sasuke: Fine. It's some kind of gas and whoever gets affected by it does anything you say but he/she will act like a drunken fool.

SS53: Why did you give me that as a present?

Sasuke: Hn…

**Control room:**

(Naruto wakes up and stumbles to my side)

Naruto: Yo love birds! How's it goin?

Sakura: Naruto? Wow, you are sounding drunk

SS53: How can we cure him or something?

Sasuke: You can't. You need to wait for it to wear off. Hey…can we see if it works?

SS53: (irritated) Just go jump of a cliff!!!

(Hears the door slam and realizes that Naruto wasn't there)

SS53: Naruto?

**From a distance:**

Naruto: (Jumps off a cliff) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

**Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke: Hey it works!

SS53: Oh my gosh! He really jumped off the cliff?

(Naruto comes in, badly bruised and walks up to my side)

SS53: You alright Naruto?

(He spits out a rock and smiles weakly. Some of his teeth were missing and slowly collapses)

SS53: (Tries hard not to giggle) that's gotta hurt

(Door slams open and a masked guy grabs me)

SS53: AH! LET ME GO!!!

Sakura: Sasusaku? Hey are you there?

(Naruto wakes up and was back to normal)

Naruto: Uh what happened? (rubs his head)

SS53: Naruto!!!!

Naruto: Sasusaku!!!

(The kidnapper does some hand signs and disappears)

Sakura: Sasusaku?

Naruto: Sakura!!! Sasusaku has been kidnapped!!!

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sasuke: HALLELUIAH!!!

Sakura: (hits him) Knock it off!

Naruto: What are we gonna do?

Sakura: Let's go save her!

Sasuke: (groans)

Naruto: Yeah! I'm gonna let you guys out so we can save her!

Sasuke: (smiles evily)

Naruto: Don't you dare do anything Teme!!!

Sasuke: Fine….

( A hatch that fits them opens and they go in and come out in the control room)

**Control room:**

Naruto: What do we do 1st?

Sakura: Well let's alert the others!

Sasuke: Fine…

Naruto: Hey guys! I thought we might need a theme song. So I got this!

(A superhero theme plays and Naruto runs out the door while the 2 sigh)

**Training Fields:**

The 3 finds Ino resting under the shade of the tree.

Sakura: Ino! Gather up all the ninjas because Sasusaku has been kidnapped!!!

Ino: What! She's kidnapped? That's a real emergency!

Naruto: Hey Ino you look pretty today!!!

Ino: (blushes) Aww…he called me pretty!

Sasuke: That's because he was affected by some toxic gas which made him drunk or something. Its side effects is that he becomes delusional and plus, he's an idiot.

(Ino frowns)

(Naruto suddenly dashes to them, really shaken)

Naruto: Guys! There's some evil creature in those bushes!!!

(points to the bushes and out comes a white bunny)

Ino: Oh come on Naruto. It's just a little bunny!!! (picks it up)

Naruto: No it's not! Its eyes are red!!! It's EVIL!!!

Ino: No it's not. (holds it in front of Naruto) See?

(Naruto screams like a girl and faints)

(Then Sai comes running to them)

Sai: I just got news that Sasusaku is in an abandoned apartment a few blocks from here.

Sakura: Ok so let's go!!!

Naruto: (suddenly wakes up) Wait! We need our theme music!!

(Everyone sighs)

Sakura: Fine! Fine! Just hurry up!!!

(Naruto plays the theme music but instead of the theme music, a record of Sasuke singing in the shower played and he was singing in a high pitched tone which was….disturbing)

Sasuke: DOBE!!! STOP THAT!!!

Naruto: I can't!!!

(The others were already laughing out loud)

Sasuke: Give me that!!! (Jumps on it, shattering it to pieces)

Naruto: aww…that was expensive!

Sai: Uh let's go guys

Sakura: Yeah let's go! (All of them dash to the scene except for Naruto)

Naruto: Wait! I have my mp3! (Plays Insomnia by Craig David) Cool!!!! (does the moonwalk while singing with the music)

Sakura: Come on dobe!!

Naruto: Wait I'm still felling the music here!!!

(The white, red eyed bunny approaches him)

Naruto: (screams like a girl and runs)

**In front of the abandoned apartment:**

The group arrives with the other ninjas and the kidnapper holds me hostage.

Tsunade: Release Sasusaku now!!!

Kidnapper: Never!!

Naruto: Hey Sasusaku!!!

SS53: Guys!!!

Naruto: Hey let Sasusaku go!!! (walks closer)

Kidnapper: Don't come any closer or I'll kill her!!!

Sasuke: Why don't you just get it over with!!!

SS53: UCHIHA!!!!

Sakura: Sasuke!!!

SS53: I swear Uchiha, If I'm not saved, you and Sakura will not get a happy ending!!!

Sasuke: RELEASE HER NOW YOU BASTARD!!!

(Everyone sweat drops)

Kidnapper: Not until I get my money!!!

SS53: Oh come on! Please? It's my birthday!!!

Kidnapper: Really? Happy birthday!!!

SS53: (Sweat drops) It's not exactly happy…

Kidnapper: I also want some cake and ice cream for the birthday celebrant!!

SS53: COOL!!!

Naruto: Can we have ramen too?

Everyone: No!!!

( The kidnapper gets the ice cream and cake and we both share. As well as the readers get some too)

Sasuke: Hey! Why does the readers get some and we don't!!!

SS53: I'm not saved yet..

Sasuke: Oh that's it! Cut the act Shikamaru!!

Kidnapper: You got it (removes his mask)

SS53: Shikamaru? You kidnapped me? But why?

Shika: So we can take you to this party!!!

(Some people pull down a banner and everyone screams happy birthday)

SS53: Awww….thanks guys!!!!

( We start celebrating)

SS53: So who was in this?

Sakura: Everyone except for Naruto 'cause he's to shallow to understand things.

Ino: And he might spoil the surprise.

Naruto: Oh come on! I can keep a secret!!!

Sakura: No you can't!!!

Naruto: Well I didn't tell anyone that you and Sasuke made out for a long time and almost went overboard!!!

Sasu/Saku: (blush) Naruto!!!

Naruto: Or that Sai was drawing some sluttish portraits of Ino.

Ino: WHAT!!!

Sai: Woops gotta go!!! (runs and Ino chases him)

Naruto: Or that Sasusaku has a crush on a guy in fan fiction named- (I cover his mouth)

SS53: He… he…you didn't hear anything!

Sakura: What? Here in fan fiction? Who!!!

SS53: Well that's all the time we have!!

Sakura: No fair!!!!

SS53:(sees Sasuke escaping) Oh no you don't (presses a remote and encloses Sasuke in a cage)

Sasuke: Damn!!

SS53: We aren't done with the fanfic yet!!! Well this wasn't the best chapter I wrote but I hoped you like it!!!

Sakura: Who the heck is the guy!!!!

SS53: SEE YA GUYS BYE!!!! AND PLS REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did, I won't be in fan fiction and will be busy making Sasusaku and Naruhina happen ^_^**

* * *

**(**I come in wearing a summer outfit)

SS53: Hey Naruto-kun!!!

Naruto: Yo SasuSaku!! What's with the outfit?

SS53: Oh well since it's summer, I decided that we should go to the beach.

Naruto: The beach!!! AWESOME!!! (goes to the mic) Hey Teme, Sakura-chan we're going to the beach!!!

* * *

**Sasuke/Sakura:**

Sakura: Really!!! Cool! I'll go pack (runs to pack her stuff)

Naruto: HEY WHAT ABOUT YOU TEME?

Sasuke: I don't feel like it… (closes his eyes)

SS53: Oh I forgot to tell you that _Gaara_ will come with us and I wanted him to be the one to watch you 2 but since _you_ won't be coming, Sasuke-kun, I guess _Gaara_ will just have to watch Sakura then. Just Sakura and Gaara….together…._alone_

(Sasuke's eyes quickly open)

Sasuke: (gets up) I'm coming…

* * *

**Control room:**

Naruto: Ooh SasuSaku your planning something!!

SS53: (Smirks) Right you are Naruto!! This is a suggestion from Leogirl321!! Thanks a bunch!!!

Naruto: And Gaara's in this?

SS53:Yup he totally agreed, right Gaara?

(Gaara walks in the room carrying an umbrella and other beach stuff and was also wearing a summer outfit)

Gaara: Hn…

SS53: And another advantage we have here is that Sakura used to have a crush on Gaara so she might still like him at least a little bit so we can make Sasuke jealous.

Naruto: Why did you agree to do this Gaara?

Gaara: Annoying the Uchiha sounds fun don't you think? (smirks)

Naruto: Yeah!!! Let's make teme jealous!!!

Gaara: Why do we need to make the Uchiha jealous anyway?

SS53: To see how he'll react if someone tries to steal Sakura from him.

(A hatch opens and Sasuke and Sakura come out with their stuff.)

Sakura: Hey guys ready to- (sees gaara) G….Gaara?

Gaara: (smirks) Hello Sakura…(turns to Sasuke)..Sasuke..

Sasuke: (glares at him)

SS53: Well let's go!!!

Naruto: Wait!!! I haven't packed yet!!! (runs to pack and comes back with a big backpack) Alright let's go!!!

( We start walking out the door but Naruto's luggage got stuck while he was walking out)

Naruto: Uh guys…little help..

SS53: Gaara, grab his feet. Sakura, his left arm. I grab his right arm and Sasuke, you grab his head. In the count of 3, everyone pull ok? 1.….2...

Naruto: No wait guys this isn't such a good-

SS53: 3!!!

(We pull with all our might and Naruto keeps screaming)

SS53: Will you stop screaming your head off?

Naruto: My head won't be the only one screamed off if you keep PULLING ME TO SHREADS!!!!

Sakura: How can we get him out of there?

Sasuke: We can pull him to shreds just like he said.

Naruto: (glares) I don't think so…

Gaara: why doesn't get another bag and put his other stuff there so that his 2 bags can fit through the door.

SS53: Brilliant Idea Gaara! Don't you think so Sakura?

Sakura: (blushes) Yeah….

Sasuke: (thinking) _Damn Gaara…._

(Naruto arranges his stuff so now he has 2 big bags but they can fit through the door so we proceeded in going to the beach)

* * *

**At the Beach:**

SS53: Ok so here we are!!!

Sakura: OMG I love it!!!

(Naruto slowly walks, or I mean, crawls to where we are with his 2 really heavy bags that we didn't bother to help him carry)

Naruto: (collapses on the ground and pants heavily) You could have at least HELPED ME!!!

SS53: Oh sorry about that Naruto. Now we just need to find a good spot. (searches around) Hey that looks like a great spot don't you think?

Gaara: Just to be sure, Naruto can you walk over there to check if there's quicksand?

Naruto: Why would there be quick sand in a beach?

Sasuke: Just go and check.

Naruto: (while walking to the spot) I don't think there is quick sand in the beach, I mean, If there are, won't there be report about an Idiot walking to quick sand- Ahhhh!!!

(He sinks in a quicksand and we rush to him)

Gaara: You just predicted your own headline Naruto. 'Idiot walks and sinks in quicksand'

SS53: (Laughs) Your so awesome Gaara!!! _Right Sakura?_

Sakura: Haha! Yeah!

Sasuke: (thinking) _Can he just shut up?_

Naruto: hello! I'm sinking here!!!

SS53: Oh sorry…

(We help him out and he washes off. Then we pick a great spot)

SS53: Ok. Me and Naruto are just gonna chill here while you 2, Sasuke and Sakura, can go anywhere but Gaara will go with you to keep an eye on you 2.

Sasuke: But we don't need Gaara watching us

SS53: Yes you do cuz you 2 might run off or something.

Naruto: Yeah. You 2 might disappear for a couple of years and when we find you, There are already little Uchihas running around your hideout-

Sasuke: Let's just get out of here!!!

( The 3 walk away and me and Naruto relax)

SS53:By the way Naruto I'm just curious to what was in your bag?

Naruto: Oh I guess I can show you. ( looks in his stuff) Well I got my Goggles, underwear, snorkel, Ramen, Bottle of juice, Ramen, my cell phone, A shovel and bucket to make a sand castle, Ramen, (Pulls out a big picture frame)Oh here's a big picture of me and Hinata. Ain't it cool? Oh there's also my remote control car, A briefcase full of Ramen, my laptop…

SS53: A laptop?! Cool!!! (Takes it) Uhh…Naruto…

Naruto: Yeah?

SS53:This laptop is plastic…

Naruto: Well you see I couldn't afford a laptop 'cause that would mean no Ramen for a month or year and I don't think I CAN LIVE IN THAT SITUATION!!!

SS53: Sounds pretty easy to me. All you got to do is give up Ramen for a year and-

Naruto: NO I CAN'T!!! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT!!! I'LL DIE!!!! THERE WILL BE A MAJOR HOLOCAUST!!!!

SS53: Ok ok chill….just continue showing me your stuff.

Naruto: Oh right well I also have a life preserver here, and tons of stuff. I don't think I can show them all. (puts his bag down and sighs) I'm already freaking bored…

SS53: Why is that?

Naruto: Cuz I would probably be watching Sakura and Teme by now but since Gaara's watching them..(starts crying) I don't (sniff) see my purpose anymore…

SS53: Aww it's ok Naruto( hugs him) I think I may know how to cheer you up and keep you busy. (Looks in my stuff) Here you go

Naruto: Is this a rubik's cube?

SS53: Yeah. Wanna give it a try?

Naruto: Alright (gets the cude and fuss with it)

SS53: It's quite hard if you don't know how to accomplish it

Naruto: Ha ha! It's just putting the colors in their proper places! How hard can it be?

SS53: Ok just don't say I didn't warn you…

* * *

**With Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara:**

(They were walking by the sea shore)

Sakura: Hey guys wanna go for a swim?

Gaara: Sure…

Sasuke: Hn

( Sakura takes off her shirt since she already has her swimsuit on. Gaara smirks at Sasuke who was blushing)

Sakura: Well? I'm sure you 2 won't swim in your shirts right?

( Sasuke and Gaara take off their shirts and Sakura turns away, hoping that they didn't notice her blushing hard. Sasuke approaches her to invite her to the water but Gaara beats him to it)

Gaara: Well? Shall we go in? (extends his hand to Sakura)

Sakura: S- sure.. (Takes his hand)

(Sasuke watch the 2 go into the water and murmurs inconsiderable things under his breath)

Sakura: Hey Sasuke! What are you doing just standing there? Come on in!!!!

Sasuke: (thinking) _I'm not really in the mood if he's there as well but I can't leave him with Sakura…. _(sigh)

(Sasuke gets in the water with the 2)

* * *

**With me and Naruto:**

Naruto: Damn it!!! I can't complete it!!!

SS53:(sarcastically) I thought it was just simply putting the colors in their proper places? Yeah, how hard can it _be_?

Naruto: I can do with out the sarcasm thank you very much!! (still fusses with the cube) Damn how can you accomplish this thing!!!

SS53: Why don't you check Pogobat's video in youtube on how to solve it. I learned from him.

Naruto: Really? alright then but do you have a laptop I can borrow?

SS53: (sarcastically) Why don't you use the plastic one that you have?

Naruto: Ha ha very funny…(sigh) Let's just go see what Teme, Sakura and Gaara are up to.

SS53: Sure…

(We get up to go look for those 3 then I realize that naruto has a briefcase with him)

SS53: What's that for?

Naruto: My breifcase of ramen. Just in case I get hungry…..Like now!!

(Sits down on the sand and prepares his ramen but I kicked it so it spilled on the sand)

Naruto: Nooo!!!!! My ramen (starts licking the ramen on the sand but starts spitting it out) Yuck! Ramen and sand does not make a good combination!!! Why did you do that?

SS53: Just eat ramen later! Right now let's go look for those 3.

Naruto: Fine…

* * *

**With Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara:**

( The 3 were busy swimming, Sasuke was loosing his patience bit by bit as Gaara always gets Sakura's attention but he seemed to calm down when we came to interrupt)

SS53: Hey guys! Having fun?

Sakura: Yeah!

Gaara: (smirks)

Sasuke: Hn….

Gaara: Hey Uchiha, wanna race?

Sasuke: (chuckles) Your challenging me? Fine.

Gaara: First one to that rock and back wins.

Sasuke: no problem

Gaara: (whispers) But let's make it more interesting. If I win, Sakura stays with me.

Sasuke: What if I win?

Gaara: You can have her all to yourself.

Sasuke: It's on.

Sakura: 3..2...1 GO!!!

( The 2 starts swimming and we go on cheering for them. Sasuke was in the lead but then we noticed something that scared us)

SS53: OMG SHARK!!!

Naruto: It's after Gaara!!!!

(Sasuke stops swimming and sees the shark after Gaara who was swimming as fast as he could)

Sasuke: (thinking) Man I can believe I'm doing this!!! (Starts swimming towards Gaara)

Sakura: Sasuke what do you think your doing!!!

SS53: Oh no what are we gonna do!!!

Naruto: I need thinking food!!! (Grabs Ramen from the briefcase and was gonna open it but Sakura takes it and throws it to the sea) WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!

Sakura: This is no time to eat!!! Sasuke and Gaara are in danger and we got to save them!!!

SS53: Hey guys look!!!

( The 2 stop arguing and looked to where I was pointing. Apparently, the shark turned away from the 2 and was going after Naruto's ramen)

SS53: Hurry you two!!! Swim!!!

( The 2 swim really hard until they reach shore)

Sakura: Oh my gosh are you guys ok?

Sasuke: (cough) fine…

Naruto: THE SHARKS AFTER MY RAMEN!!!! (Jumps in the water and swims to his ramen)

SS53:NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!! THE SHARK'S GONNA KILL YOU!!!

Sakura: YOU IDIOT!! GET BACK HERE!!!

( But Naruto doesn't listen and keeps swimming and we were getting really worried, preparing for the worst. The shark gets to the ramen 1st but Naruto isn't too happy about it)

Naruto: GIVE MY RAMEN BACK YOU BASTARD!!!

( Naruto starts fighting the shark and we could see blood in the water so we were worrying our butts off then realizes that the blood was coming from the shark and soon, the shark swam away. Naruto swims back to shore and we stare at him, dumbstruck)

Naruto: What?

SS53: That was so awesome!!!

Sakura: Yeah amazing!!!

Naruto: (smiles sheepishly) Well it was no big deal…

SS53: (Hits Naruto on the head) But that was plain stupid and you had us extremely worried!!! Don't do it ever again!!!

Naruto: Ok! Sorry!!!

Gaara: By the way, Thanks Uchiha.

Sasuke: No problem…

Gaara: Looks like you win and by the way, sorry if I have been pissing you off lately.

Sasuke: It's ok.

Gaara: But I want to make it up to you (whispers something in his ear)

* * *

**Few hours later:**

Sasuke: Sakura…wanna stroll around the beach?

Sakura: Sure Sasuke.

(They head off and we secretly follow them. Soon they stopped and sat down by the shore)

Sakura: This day was fun don't you think Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Hn

(Sakura lays her head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke hesitantly wraps an arm around her)

Sakura: (sigh) Sasuke-kun…You were jealous last time. Ain't I right?

Sasuke: (sigh)

Sakura: (giggles) you easily get jealous…

Sasuke: Hn ( his grip tightens around her)

SS53: Isn't that sweet?

Naruto: Yeah… I better go before I start crying.

( Naruto was gonna leave but Gaara tripped him and he fell face first into the sand)

Naruto: AHH!!! MY EYES!!!!THERE'S SAND IN MY EYES!!!

(Sasuke and Sakura finally notice us and Naruto went running to the sea and washed his eyes with sea water…..what an idiot)

Naruto: AHH!!! MY EYES!!! IT BURNS!!!!

(Sasuke grabs a tub of drinking water we brought and pours it onto Naruto)

Naruto: Thanks teme but now it's freaking cold!!!

Sasuke: Your problem…

SS53: Hey Naruto I want you to listen to something. (I grab my psp and earphones for him to wear)

Naruto: What's this?

SS53: Virtual barbershop. It's freaking awesome!

Naruto: Ok ( he starts listening. I whisper my plans to Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara. While Naruto was listening, we actually gave him a haircut.)

Naruto: Wow that was freaking cool!!!!!! (Notices us laughing) What's wrong? (I point to his hair which was now a Mohawk) What the? (looks in a mirror) WHAT DID YOU DO!!!

Sakura: relax Naruto! It will grow back!!!

Sasuke: Only you look more stupid that ever!!!

Naruto: Hmmm I kinda like it. I look hot!!!…..Wait it is getting hot…

Gaara: Uh your butt is on fire. (No idea how that happened)

Naruto: AHHH FIRE!!! ( Rolls on the sand) STOP, DROP, ROLL! STOP, DROP, ROLL!!!! (Gaara runs to him and stomps his foot hard on him) AH STOP THAT!!! OUCH!!!

(We laugh harder)

(Sasuke was going to pour something on him)

Sakura: Wait Sasuke that's gas!!!!

(Sasuke already spilled it on Naruto and the fire got bigger. Naruto ran to the water and jumped in. Good thing he didn't suffer much)

SS53: Ok that's enough for now. But I wanna tell you guys to really try virtual barbershop. It's really awesome. Search in you tube as well as the Rubik's cube thing if you want to learn to solve it. It's a video by Pogobat. He's freaking awesome! Sorry if it took so long to update! I was in a slumber party! So see ya soon!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Sheeesh…do I have to say it again and again?**

* * *

( Naruto comes in and was surprised that I was already there, busy typing)

Naruto: Hey Sasusaku. Why are you here so early?

SS53: Why? is there something wrong in being early?

Naruto: (seats down beside me) Well of course not but I'm just surprised that you came early…. (Looks at the essay I'm typing) What's that?

SS53: Oh just writing an essay…

Naruto: But you don't have school yet right?

SS53: Well yeah but this isn't school work, it's just a dare…

Nauto: A dare? Someone dared you to write an essay?

SS53: Yeah…Sounds stupid right?

Naruto: Yeah and talk about easy! What's it about?

SS53: The most stupid topic ever. He said you could never write an essay about it.

Naruto: Which is?

SS53: (Faces him with a bored expression) My sock….

(Naruto laughs his head off and I soon join in)

Naruto: Oh come on! That's an easy one (faces his computer) I can make one myself.

Sakura: Wow… Naruto? Making an essay?

SS53: Oh hi you 2.

Sakura: Hey guys! But seriously Naruto. _You_? Write an _essay_?

Sasuke: You can't even write your full name properly

Naruto: I can too teme!!!!

Sasuke: ….(sigh) I'm getting a drink…

Naruto: Ok anyway, here we go!!! (starts typing)

**Few minutes later….**

Naruto: DONE!!!

SS53: Wow that was quick. (Faces Naruto)

Sakura: Read it out loud Naruto.

Sasuke: This is gonna be good (drinks his tomato juice)

Naruto: Here it goes (clears throat) My cock. Every guy has a- Ouch!!!

(You could hear Sasuke chocking on his drink)

SS53: You idiot!!!

Naruto: What? What's wrong?

SS53: I SAID MY SOCK!!!

Naruto: My sock? Ohhh…( smiles sheepishly) Sorry..

Sakura: What a nitwit…

Sasuke: Continue dobe…-ouch!!!

Sakura: Shut up Uchiha!

SS53: Anyway, let's put this stupid thing aside and get to the fun parts.

Naruto: Are you giving up on the dare?!

SS53: No. I'm already done.

Naruto: Oh. So what's our agenda today?

SS53: Oh our agenda today is- wait….did you just use the word 'agenda'?

Naruto: Yeah….something wrong with that?

SS53: Oh my gosh…. For the 1st time, you use it right!

Naruto: Ha… ha.. .Very funny. Let's just get this over with.

SS53: Right. Just watch. (Turns to the mic) Hey you 2. I have something to tell you.

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura: **

Sakura: Wonder what is it this time….

Sasuke: Maybe they're gonna let us go. Or…(sits up straight) Maybe, they're going to hypnotize us and make us go against the hokage! Or suddenly tell us they're pirates, holds us hostage and make us walk the plank!!! Or some insane duo who ties us up and feeds us to a 3 headed dragon whom they worship!!!

Sakura: (Looks at him as if he grew another head) You've been hanging around with Naruto too much…

Sasuke: Hey it could be worse. We could be fictional characters wherein Naruto is mostly the main character. Then you 2 will try to rescue me from…I dunno…the dark side or something and we try to kill each other and I give up and I become one of the good guys and you and me end up together and revive my clan. (chuckles) I mean, what are the odds right?

SS53: Yeah Uchiha..what _are _the odds

Naruto: Well if that was true, we would have MILLIONS of fans!!!! Especially ME!!!

SS53: (Murmurs) You guys have no idea how right you are….and I hope it really ended up like that

Naruto: What was that Sasusaku?

SS53: Oh no nothing! (sweat drops) Nothing at all! Anyway, back to our topic. Ok Sasuke and Sakura, you 2 are going on a DATE!!!

Sasuke/Sakura: Date?

SS53: Yeah and what's good about this is that, we will leave you 2 alone! I'm sure your happy about that chicken-butt?

Sasuke: I should be but that chicken-butt thing ticked me off!

Sakura: I think it's a good idea Sasusaku!!!

SS53: Good! So you guys pack the stuff you need for the date and-

Naruto: Um can I speak to you Sasusaku? Privately?

Sasuke: Wow. The dobe used another word right…

SS53: Great job Naruto!!! (claps hands and cheers for him like a he's a little boy who said his first word)

Naruto: (rolls his eyes) Quit it Sasusaku. Seriously, can we talk?

SS53: Fine..(I turn off the mic)

* * *

**Control room.**

Naruto: What are you doing? Leaving Sasuke and Sakura on a date?

SS53: Why? I think it's a good idea.

Naruto: I think it's a good idea too but _leaving them alone isn't_.

SS53: Don't worry they won't do anything perverted like doing-

Naruto: THAT'S NOT MY POINT! What I mean is that they might escape or something.

SS53: Ohhh that! Don't worry Naruto. We won't _really_ be leaving them alone. We're gonna spy on them while they're on their date. We have to make sure it goes well and do things for them to be closer to each other.

Naruto: Ohhh. Alright then.

SS53: ( back to mic) You 2 ready yet?

Sakura: Yeah Sasusaku, we're ready!

(They come out of the hatch with their stuff)

SS53: You 2 ready?

Sasuke: We're standing here staring at you with our things. What. Do. You. Think?

SS53: (Smiles sheepishly) I knew that.

Naruto: Where are we going anyway?

SS53: Good question Naruto-kun! Ok. I want you 3 to just close your eyes and open them when I say so.

(The 3 close their eyes and, for an unexplainable reason, we suddenly teleport to the real world. Specifically, in a zoo)

Naruto: Wow… How did we get here?

Sasuke: (Whispers to Sakura) I told you those 2 are up to something..

Sakura: (nudges him) Shut up Sasuke.

SS53: Ok so you 2 will be having your date here!

Sasuke: In a zoo?

SS53: What's wrong with that? I saw it happen in 'Boys Before **Flower' (BTW I don't own that either. But I wish I could meet them! Especially Kim Hyun joong/ Ji hoo and Kim Bum/ Yi Jung!)**

Sakura: Yeah it's gonna be fun Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tss….Whatever…

SS53: Ok. Me and Naruto will just wander off on our own…( drags Naruto)

Sakura: Sooo…where do you wanna start Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hn, How about the reptiles?

Sakura: (shrugs) Ok

* * *

**With me and Naruto:**

(Me and Naruto are hiding in the bushes, spying on the 2)

Naruto: Ok what's the 1st thing we do?

SS53: Hmmm….. It's dark in that cave thing wherein they keep the reptiles right?

Naruto: Yeah so?

SS53: We can make it romantic for those 2. But the problem is that they need to be alone. But how can we do that?

Naruto: Leave it to me! (Goes to block the entrance wearing a tiger mask)

Random person: Hey! What's the hold up?

Naruto: Ummm I'm sorry but this part of the zoo is closed for a while.

Random person no.2: Why is that?

Naruto: Uh….The…Polar bears!!! Yeah! They…um…. escaped

(I slap myself on the forehead)

Random person no.3: But Polar bears aren't reptiles…

Naruto: Um… don't you know that….they were…ummm….newly transferred to being reptiles?

Another random person: Why?

Naruto: HOW SHOULD I KNOW! I'M NOT THAT SMART! NOW JUST GET AWAY FROM THIS PLACE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE POLAR BEAR FOOD!!!

(The crowd quickly dispersed and I walk beside Naruto)

SS53: Polar bears hu? (giggling)

Naruto: Let's just get this over with (takes off his mask)

SS53: Ok let's go!! (We both enter)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sakura: Wow look at that Snake Sasuke-kun! What's it called?

Sasuke: An anaconda. It's the largest living snake

Sakura: I can see that! It's really huge!!! (turns to face Sasuke) You really know a lot about snakes, don't you?

Sasuke: Hn.

( We creep inside with a cd player)

SS53: (Whispering) Nothing's much more romantic than piano music…(Plays the cd)

(The 2 hear the piano music and look around)

Sakura: What's that?

Sasuke: I don't know…

(Naruto, who's trying not to laugh loudly, throws a rubber snake at Sakura)

Sakura: AHHH! A SNAKE SASUKE!!! IT'S LOOSE!!!! ( Jumps to his arms)

Sasuke: Relax Sakura. It's a fake.

Sakura: Oh (blushes) Sorry Sasuke-kun…

(The 2 just stare at each other in an eerie silence except for the piano music in the background until Sakura breaks the silence)

Sakura: Um… you can put me down now Sasuke-kun…..

Sasuke: Oh…Sorry (puts her down)

Sakura: Thanks…

(Then Sasuke sees Sakura grinning at him)

Sasuke: What?

Sakura: You just apologized (still grinning)

Sasuke: (Rolls his eyes) Stop it Sakura.

Sakura: ( Pinches his cheek) Your so cute when you do that!

Sasuke: (sigh) Let's just go somewhere else….

(The 2 leave and we emerge form our hiding place)

SS53: Hmmm… We need another idea…

Unknown person: Hey! You two!!!

( Then a group of zoo employees come running in with the crowd Naruto convinced a while ago)

Employee: We just heard that someone told this crowd of people that a polar bear escaped. ( the employee faces the crowd) Is the one who told you that one of them? (points to Naruto and me)

Random person: We can't quite tell since he was wearing a mask but we know it wasn't a girl…

Random person no. 2: Yeah. He wore a tiger mask..

Naruto: Like that one?

(Naruto points to a guy wearing the same mask he did)

Employee: There he is!! GET HIM!!!

(The group of employees charge on the poor guy and tackle him to the ground)

Random guy no. 4:(notices Naruto more carefully)Hey! Isn't he Naruto Uzumaki?

Random guyno.5: Hey! It is him!!!

SS53: Uh let's go Naruto!!!!

( We both run off before the crowd can run after us)

* * *

**Me and Naruto:**

Naruto: Ok we need another plan…

SS53: Well in 'Boys Before Flowers', a kid who was with Jan Di made Gu Jun Pyo jealous when they went to a zoo so…maybe we can do that. Only we need a kid.

Naruto: Got it covered! ( pulls out a little boy)

SS53: Naruto! Where did you get him!

Naruto: I found him…

Little kid: Hey! Yow Nawuto! Can wu du yow Sexy Jutsu?

SS53: You're a bad influence Naruto…and let go off the kid!! (Lets the kid go)

Naruto: Seriously, why do peole say that I'm Naruto Uzumaki, in a way like they never seen me before? It's like they can't believe it! We _are_ in Konoha right?

SS53: Uh of course we are! It's just that…um… those people are…um….insane yeah! (No offense) They approach you like fans but in reality, are assassins!!

Naruto: assassins?!!

SS53: Yeah so you shouldn't believe them!

Naruto: Alright then. So…how can we get a kid to make teme jealous?

SS53: Got that covered! (Pulls my cousin into the bushes)

Naruto: Who's he?

SS53: My cousin! He's just right to annoy Sasuke and make him jealous!! You ready David?

David: Yeah sure but I want my candy after this!

SS53: Yeah whatever just go on!

(David walks to the 2 while we watch)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

(David tugs on Sakura's blouse)

Sakura: Why hello there! (crouches down) What's your name?

David: David! (gives her a flower) Yow pwetty! (acts cute)

Sakura: Aww your so sweet! And cute too! ( pinches his cheek)

(Sasuke was already getting pretty jealous)

Sasuke: Hey shouldn't that squirt go back to his mom?

Sakura: Don't be mean Sasuke-kun! (carries David in her arms) Where's your mom anyway?

David:: I'm with my cousin but she's busy so I want to go with you!

Sakura: Do you have her permission?

* * *

**Me and Naruto:**

SS53: Uh oh. Naruto, I don't think they'll let David stay with them without really meeting me.

Naruto: Then where this disguise (gives me a wig)

SS53: Oh yeah! Thanks!!

(I get up and approaches the 3)

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

SS53: Hey I'm David's cousin.

Sakura: Oh hey. I found your cousin!

SS53: Oh no he's not lost! I'm actually busy so I hope you can watch him! Can you?

Sakura: Oh sure we can!

Sasuke: (murmurs) No we can't…

Sakura: (Nudges Sasuke) Knock it off!

SS53: Ok then ,see you later!!!

* * *

**Me and Naruto:**

SS53: (Takes off the wig) Now let's watch the fireworks!

Naruto: Ha! Ha! But Sasusaku, they don't launch fireworks in the day (still laughing) And you call _me_ an idiot ha!

SS53: Naruto, your hopeless…

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

( The trio were looking at the elephants now and Sasuke was trying to get close to Sakura. But david was distracting her so she doesn't notice him)

David: Carry me!!! (Extends his arms to Sakura)

Sakura: (giggles) Ok then (carries david and he laughs)

Sasuke: (glares at david) _Damn kid…._

(David sticks his tongue out at Sasuke, making him furious. Then Sasuke gets an idea. He gets some candy from his pocket and makes sure David sees it. Then he throws it a few meters from them and David wiggles in Sakura's arms)

Sakura: What's wrong?

David: Put me down! Put me down!

(Sakura did so and David runs to the candy Sasuke threw)

Sasuke: (grins) _got'cha…_

(Suddenly Sasuke hugged Sakura from behind)

Sakura: Sasuke? What are you-

Sasuke: Shhh…Sakura (he started nuzzling her neck and Sakura blushed hard)

David: Hey!! No fair!!! (he started punching Sasuke but since he was a little kid, it didn't hurt)

David: You big meanie!! Your so unfair!!!

(Sasuke sighed ,carried the blushing Sakura on his shoulder and walked away with her)

(David sighs and runs to the bush me and Naruto are hiding in)

* * *

**Me and Naruto:**

SS53: Thanks David! You can go now oh and here's your candy!

David: Thanks! (leaves)

SS53: Now…what should we do last?

Naruto: I already got it covered! (Takes out a bunch of keys from his pocket)

SS53: What's that?

Naruto: I freed all the animals in the zoo!!!!

SS53: WHAT!!!

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sakura: Put me down Sasuke!

Sasuke: Hn (puts her down)

Sakura: What was that for?

Sasuke: The kid was annoying…

Sakura: Yeah but…..(then starts grinning)

Sasuke: What's with the grin?

Sakura: You were jealous!

Sasuke: No I wasn't…

Sakura: Yeah you were!!!

Sasuke: (sigh)

Sakura: Sasuke was jealous! Sasuke was jealous! Sasuke was jea-

(Sasuke pulled her in and collided her lips with his. Then pulled away slowly)

Sakura: (blushing) Sasuke….

Sasuke: Sakura… I…. lo-

(They were interrupted when a herd of animals came charging their way and an elephant grabbed Sakura with his trunk as they passed)

Sasuke: SAKURA! ( rides on an ostrich after them)

* * *

**Me and Naruto:**

SS53: YOU FREED THE ANIMALS!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!

Naruto: What? Something wrong with that? It'll be fun! Look Sakura's having fun on that's elephant's back!

SS53: What? (turns and sees Sakura on the elephant's back) OMG! She's in trouble!!!

Naruto: Don't worry I'll save her!!

(starts to run but then rabbits blocked his path. They were white with red eyes)

Naruto: AHH!!! IT'S THE EVIL RABBIT FROM CHAPTER 4! AND HE BROUGHT FRIENDS!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!

(He runs behind me and I sweat drop)

Naruto: Hey is that teme? (points to something)

SS53: (Looks at what he's pointing at) Oh yeah it is!!! And he's on an….

Naruto: Ostrich?

SS53: (Sweat drop again) O…k. Shouldn't he be on a horse or something?

( Sasuke suddenly jumps from the ostrich to a horse)

SS53: OK now we're getting somewhere! GO SASUKE!!!

Naruto: Yeah teme!!

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

(Sasuke catches up with the elephant and reaches out for Sakura but he couldn't reach her)

Sasuke: YOU HAVE TO JUMP SAKURA!!!

Sakura: But I can't…

Sasuke: You have too!!! JUMP SAKURA!!!!

(Sakura hesitated for a little but took a deep breath and jumped, knocking both her and Sasuke off the horse and they fell to the ground. Well mostly Sasuke did 'cause Sakura fell on him)

Sasuke: Take cover!

(Sasuke hugs Sakura tight and waits for the rampaging animals to pass then looks around)

Sakura: Sasuke? You ok?

Sasuke: (groans) I think so… (Sakura tackles him with a hug)

Sakura: Thanks soo much Sasuke!!!

Sasuke: No…problem Sakura (hugs back a little and me and Naruto run to the couple)

SS53: Oh my gosh! You guys ok?

Sakura: Yeah thanks

Naruto: TEME THAT WAS AWESOME!!! You should do that again!!!

(Sasuke throws a shoe at him)

Naruto: Ow! Teme!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe!

SS53: Well I guess that's it then. Let's-

Random person: Hey! Is that team 7?

Another random person: Yeah it is!!

Naruto: Hey you assassins! I know all about you so you stay away!

Another random person: It's Naruto Uzumaki!!!

Another random person: Let's get him!!!

( Crowd runs after him)

Naruto: AHH! STAY BACK!! I'M A NINJA!!!

Sasuke: Uh Sasusaku? How do they know us?

SS53: Oh never mind that! Let's just go home to heal your wounds Sasuke!

(Me and Sakura help him up)

SS53: Naruto let's go!!!

Naruto: COMING!!!!

SS53: What happened to the crowd?

Naruto: Led them somewhere else…

(I shrug and soon we were back at the control room)

Sakura: Wow…some day. Well we better start healing your wounds Sasuke-kun!

(The 2 go in the hatch and appear in their room)

Naruto: Hey Sasusaku! I did the essay!!!

SS53: Really? Read it out loud!

Naruto: Ok (clears throat) My sock. One day, my favorite sock got lost. I decided to look for it. I thought maybe teme knew where it was so I looked for teme. Teme!!!teme, teme, teme!!! Where are you teme!!!! Teme!!! Come out teme!!!! teme,teme,teme,teme,TEME!!! DAMN IT COME OUT TEME!!!! But I didn't find him so I decided to eat ramen. The end!

SS53: O….K. That was a good essay Naruto. The essay _should_ reach 50 words and you did more than that since you were looking for Sasuke and I wish we can do it in school to make _our_ essays longer but there's a little problem.

Naruto: What's that?

SS53: It should be about your sock but you mostly wrote about looking for Sasuke.

Naruto: (silent for a while and smacks himself on the forehead) Damn it!!!

SS53: OK I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry for updating so late! Just making the most of the remaining summer vacation! Damn time files fast!! !And I was also busy watching ' Boys before Flowers'. I'm mostly a fan of ji hoo and yi jung. Jun pyo is alright for me! Well hope you like my new chapter!!! See you soon!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…or Charlie the Unicorn^^**

* * *

( I rush inside holding a laptop)

SS53: NARUTO! NARUTO! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!!!

Naruto: (falls off his chair)Who? What?! Sorry I was sleeping…

SS53: Oh sorry for waking you…

Naruto: It's ok. What's the thing you want to show me? Is it important?

SS53: IT'S SO AWESOME!!!

Naruto: EVEN BETTER THAN RAMEN?

SS53: YEAH!

Naruto: WHAT IS IT!!!!

SS53: It's…..It's…..It's….

Naruto: FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!

SS53: CHARLIE THE UNICORN!!!!

Naruto: (has a confused look on his face) What?…

SS53: COME HERE I'LL SHOW YOU! YOU'LL LOVE IT!!!

(He sighs and we watch all 3 seasons)

**After we watch them all:**

Naruto: (stares at space) Oh…My…Gosh….

SS53: See? Didn't I tell ya?

Naruto: THAT WAS SO AWEOSME!!!!

SS53: I KNOW!!!

Monitor: (Sakura) Hey what's up with all the screaming?

Mic: (me) Oh hey Sakura! We just watched 'Charlie the Unicorn' and it was so cool!!!

Monitor: (Sasuke) What the heck is that?

SS53: Why don't you just watch it (I put the laptop in the hatch and Sasuke and Sakura get it)

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sasuke: Why are we even gonna waste our time…

Sakura: Oh don't be a spoil sport Sasuke! Let's watch.

Sasuke: Fine….

**After watching:**

Sakura: (laughing her head off) That's so awesome!!!

Sasuke: Tsh….

Speaker: (me and Naruto) WE KNOW!!!!

SS53: Hey Sakura it's your birthday today right? **(let's presume it's march)**

Sakura: Yeah why?

SS53/Naruto: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY!!!

Sakura: (giggling) Thanks guys.

Sasuke: (surprised) It's your birthday?

Naruto: Oh no! Teme didn't remember!

SS53: Tsk…Tsk…Sasuke is that the proper way to treat your future wife?

Sasuke: Like anyone told me!

SS53: Tsk…Tsk…you deserve a punishment, right Naruto?

Naruto: HELL YEAH!

Sasuke: No way…

SS53: Come on Sasuke. Look at what you did to Sakura!

Sakura: (dramatically crying) How could you not know my birthday! (sob) I can't believe you…(sniff)

Sasuke: (worried) Sakura…don't cry…

Naruto: HE MADE SAKURA-CHAN CRY! I SAY WE MAKE HIS PUNISHMENT WORSE!!!

Sasuke: (glares at us)

SS53: Ok, we'll be back when we decide what punishment we must give this teme!

**Control room:**

SS53: Ok….what do we do?

Naruto: How about…we make a play for Sakura!!!

SS53: I mean a punishment for Sauske…

Naruto: That's the plan!

SS53: What plan? Please do explain

Naruto: We make a play on 'Charlie the Unicorn' and Sasuke gets to be Charlie and we ask our other friends to help us and the play will be for Sakura since it's her birthday and at the same time, Teme suffers as Charlie!!!

SS53: (dumbfounded) Naruto….YOU ARE A GENIUS!!! Why don't you have cool ideas like that most of the time?

Naruto: Cause this is important

SS53: (Giggle) Ok now let's tell them.

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sasuke: (caresses Sakura's back) Please stop crying…

Sakura: (still dramatically crying) How could you…

SS53: Hey you 2! We have decided!

Sakura: (looks up) Finally! What is it?

Naruto: We will make a 'Charlie the Unicorn' play for Sakura! And Sasuke will play the lead role, Charlie!!!

Sasuke: What! No way! Absolutely n-

(He sees Sakura ready to cry again)

Sasuke: (sigh) Fine…

SS53/Naruto/: HOORAY!

SS53: Come through the hatch Sasuke so we can find the others to prepare!

(Sasuke does so)

Naruto: You prepare too Sakura-chan!

SS53: Let's go!!!

(We run off)

**Few hours later:**

( We gathered Neji, Sai, Shikamaru, Tenten, Ino and Hinata)

Ino: So let me get this straight….you want us to help you in your 'Charlie the Unicorn' play?

(We nod)

NejI: No way(starts to leave)

Naruto: You get to annoy Teme!(points to Sasuke)

Neji: (comes back)Ok I'm in!

Sasuke: Damn you Hyuuga…

**More hours later:**

(We were preparing everything and I was managing)

SS53: Ok Sai hurry up with the set please!

Sai: Yup (continues to paint)

SS53: Is the props ready Tenten?

Tenten: (comes with a big box) You bet!

Ino: I'm done with the costumes!

SS53: Cool! (I get it from her) Thanks! Naruto, done with the script?

Naruto: Almost!!

(Ino taps my shoulder)

Ino: Umm SasuSaku…Why is Naruto the script writer?

SS53: Oh that's because we decided to make some modifications to make it more hilarious so who else to do it but Naruto! Besides, Hinata's helping him.

Tenten: Point…

SS53: (Looks around) Where's our lead Star?

(We look around and hear something in the curtains and I open them. We see Sasuke watching 'Charlie the Unicorn' on the laptop)

Sasuke: Watch out for the Bleh Bleh Bleh Charlie!!!

SS53: (Clears throat and he looks at us)

Sasuke: Umm…I was…just…getting into character?

(We roll our eyes and just close the curtain)

**Time for the play:**

(Sakura seats on the bench, feeling excited)

Shikamaru (in a deep voice) :Dear Sakura, Welcome to our play 'Charlie the Unicorn' episode 3. We hope you enjoy. (They're only doing episode 3)

**Backstage:**

Sasuke: I don't know the script!

SS53: You don't need the script!

Naruto: Yeah just act like the teme you are!!!

SS53: Now go! (pushes Sasuke to the stage)

(Everything is dark and the spotlight focuses on Sasuke (or Charlie) who is walking.)

Eerie voice: Charlieeee……

Sasuke (Charlie): Hu?

Eerie voice: Charlieeee…

Sasuke(Charlie): Who the heck is that?

Eerie voice: Charlieeeeeee…

Sasuke (Charlie): Just go away….

(Then me, the pink unicorn, and Naruto, the blue Unicron, suddenly appear wearing some tech-y stuff )

(Shikamaru does the special effects)

Me/Naruto (2 unicorns): (zap) CHARLIE!!!!

Sasuke (char): (stumbles) What!

Naruto (Blue Unicorn): We're from the future Charlie!

SS53(Pink unicorn): the world's in peril!

Naruto (blue unicorn): All that's good has been consumed by evil! The end is near!!!

(Then some special effects help make that weird, creepy illusion that happened.)

Sasuke(Char): That was….creepy…

Naruto (BU): Come with us to the future!

SS53 (PU): We need your help with our snowman!

Sasuke (char): Snowman?

Naruto (BU): There's no time to explain Charlie!

SS53(PU): Grab onto our tongues!

(We used fake tongues and threw it at Sasuke but it looks real though…)

Sasuke(Char): Ok that's disgusting! Get it off me!

(Then we teleport and appear in the same place)

Naruto (BU): Charlie we're here!

SS53 (PU): In the future!

Sasuke( Char): Everything looks the same!

Naruto (BU): Ssshhh…you'll wake the Umu**…(Sorry not sure of the spelling of the names the 2 mention)**

Sasuke (Char): (confused) Umu?

SS53(PU): We need to get to the river.

Naruto(BU): And we gotta be sneaky!

SS53(OU): We gotta be sneaky!

(Me and Naruto are lifted off the ground and we use slinkies to do the feet thing)

Sasuke(Char): Ok there's no way I can do that with my legs…

SS53(PU): Oh no listen!

Naruto(BU): The Umu has awaken! Run!(Me and Naruto start to run in slowly)

Sasuke(Char): Umu? I don't hear anything(follows us)

SS53(PU): Hurry!

Naruto(BU): Look out for the Yam Yams!

SS53 (PU): They're everywhere!!

Sasuke (Char): What are you- ah!

(Tenten and Ino start throwing stuff toys and even though are stuffed, feels hard)

Sasuke (Char): Ouch! Stop it!

Naruto (BU): Ner Subs coming from above!

SS53(PU): Evasive maneuvers! ( I start to be lifted off the ground and back again)

Sasuke (Char): Now what the heck are- Ah!

( Then submarine sandwiches are thrown from above to Sasuke. Then he gets up and continues following us)

Naruto (BU): Charlie! Look out for the Bleh Bleh Bleh!

Sasuke(Char): The what?

Naruto (BU): Charlie! Get on! The Bleh, Bleh, Bleh is right behind us!

Sasuke(Char): Whateve-

(He's cut off when Neji, in some weird monster-like costume tackles Sasuke to the ground and starts to wrestle him)

SS53(PU): Oh no he's got Charlie!

Naruto (BU): Quick grab onto our tongues!

(We throw the tongues and it wraps around Sasuke and pull him)

Sasuke(Char): That's so gross!

(We're in the boat)

Naruto(BU): Ring Ring…

SS53(PU): Hello?

Naruto(BU): Ring Ring…

SS53(PU): Hello?

Naruto(BU): Ring Ring…

SS53(PU): He..he..hello?

Naruto(BU): Ring Ring…

SS53(PU): Hellooo…

(Moment of silence)

Naruto(BU): Ring Ring…

Sasuke(Cha): YOU HAVE A BAD CONNECTION!

Naruto(BU): Time to go down below!

SS53(OU): In to the liquid abyss!

(We start sinking)

Sasuke(Char): _What the heck? _Hey I can't swim! Or breathe underwater!

(Moment of silence while we sink)

Naruto (BU): Ring…ring

SS53(PU): Hello?

Sasuke(Char): Hey I'm serious!

Naruto(BU): Ring Ring…

SS53(PU): He…Hello?

Naruto(BU): Ring Ring…

SS53(PU): He…Hello…glub, glub (we sink underwater)

**(You get our roles right? So I'm not gonna right it anymore since you do^^)**

SS53: See Charlie? This is where we've hidden our snowman! (In a wreck castle underwater)

Sasuke: Yeah to save the world and stuff..I'm not even gonna ask how I'm still alive 'cause you know what I think? I THINK I DIED AND YOU 2 ARE MY ETERNAL PUNISHMENT!

SS53: That's true (grins)

Naruto: And we're enjoying it!

(We just move on)

SS53: Before we get there, we 1st have to pass… the door!

Sasuke: The door?

Naruto: The door!

Sasuke: What's _the_ door?

SS53: The door is everything Charlie! All that once was and all that will be!

(Cue in tense sound effects and fog)

Naruto: The door controls time and space…Love and death! THE DOOR AND SEE THORUGH YOUR MIND!!!

SS53: THE DOOR CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOUL!!!

Sasuke: (kinda nervous) R..really? The door can do all that?

SS53: No…

(We move on)

Naruto: We're almost there Charlie…We just have to- OH MY GOSH IT'S A WHALE!

SS53: Nooo whale!

(Shikamaru passes through in a whale costume)

Naruto: (continues walking) Just a few more steps and- OH MY GOSH IT'S ANOTHER ONE!

SS53: Ohh no!!! not one again! IT'S GONNA KILL US!

(Neji passes through in another whale costume and doesn't look happy)

Naruto: You can already see it up the- OH MY GOSH IT'S-

Sasuke: STOP IT! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THOSE SEA CREATURES!

SS53: But Charlie, they care about you!

(Music starts and Sasuke is lifted up)

Sasuke: Hey…What's happening?

(The goat…seal..thing is Neji in a costume and looks upset about it. Ino and Tenten are doing the sea creatures thing and Shikamaru, the special effects. It's hard to type it so just watch it please^^But the rap was so cool!In the end, He somewhat explodes and Charlie is back at his original place.)

Sasuke: What's up with the explosions…(finds the snowman) Hey look there it is..Hey guys! I founds the snowman! Why did I come in the 1st place! Guys?

(There's sleeping gas)

Sasuke: What the sleeping gas? I….(he goes to sleep and BTW, the gas was real but Sasuke is the only one affected^^)

(Sasuke or Charlie wakes up in a snowy place. Shikamaru puts Ice in Sasuke's pants so he can wake up)

Sasuke: Hu what? Where am I?

(Realizes that his horn is gone)

Sasuke: Hey! Where's my-

(Sees it on the snowman's face as it's nose)

Sasuke: Oh come on! What did that do? Why- Oh look there's my kidney! (sees it on the snowman)

(Then the curtains close and Sakura gives a standing ovation)

Sakura: That was awesome guys!

Naruto: We knew you'll like it!

Sakura: Aww and you guys helped? (pertaining to the others except for me, Naruto and Sasuke)

Ino: Of course forehead!

Sasuke: (groans) I feel terrible…

Neji: I thought only Uchiha was gonna suffer! Not me you dobe!

Naruto: Woops gotta run (runs and neji chases him)

SS53: (Giggles) Well that's all the time we have! Hope you like it and just watch 'Charlie the Unicorn' in you tube! Trust me, you'll like it! I hope you liked this chappie too! Personally, I don't quite like it though so I'll work hard on my next one! Bye! Oh and top 4 lovers chappie is coming up!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…**

(I come in the control room)

SS53: Yo Naruto!

Naruto Yo Sasusaku!!!

Sasuke: (in a bored tone) Oh no, it's Sasusaku whose planning something bad for us..Run for your lives…Like we ain't still used to it… (frown)

Sakura: What's up Sasusaku?

SS53: I'm glad you asked! I actually need your help.

Sasuke: You asked help from the wrong people…

Sakura: (nudges Sasuke) For what?

SS53: I need to go grocery shopping. Can you please help?

Sasuke: Your going grocery shopping in Konoha?

SS53: No. In my world of course.

Naruto: Your world? You have your own world wherein you're a queen and stuff?

SS53: Um no…By my world, it means the world where _I_ live. Also where the readers live too.

Sasuke: (whispers to Sakura) Told you she's nuts..

SS53: Hey I heard that chicken-butt!!!

Sakura: Yeah Sasuke stop it. Sure I would like to go!

Sasuke: She's poisoning our minds!

SS53: Look what's really the problem chicken-butt?

Sasuke: There's no way I'm going to your world, whatever that place is…

SS53: Why not?

Sasuke: That's where you and the readers, who always makes us or me suffer, lives. And I'm sure there's more of you there! You'll kill me!!

SS53: Sheesh your being paranoid Chicken-butt

Naruto: Yeah it'll be fun!

SS53: See? Naruto and Sakura ain't worried.

Sakura: Yeah you should come Sasuke!

Sasuke: (sigh) fine but if I die, you stay away from my grave Sasusaku.

SS53: Let's just go (presses a button to open a hatch for Sasuke and Sakura and they are transported to the control room)

Naruto: Woooh!!!! Road trip!!!

SS53: Alright let's go!

Sakura: Uh Sasusaku? How do we get there anyway?

SS53: Oh right…umm…We just need to go in…that hatch!!

(points to hatch we didn't notice before)

Sakura: When did that get there?

Naruto: Who cares! Let's go!!! (runs inside and we follow)

(The hatch closes and we hear elevator music)

Naruto: (snaps to the elevator music)

Sasuke: (hits Naruto) Knock it off dobe…

(The hatch soon opens and we arrive in front of the mall)

SS53: Ok let's go!

Naruto: Yeah let's go!!!

Sasuke: How come you aren't scared of getting killed dobe?

Naruto: As far as I know, I'm a good guy and not a bastard like you so I know people like me!!!

Sasuke: yeah right…

SS53: Actually that's true

Naruto: See? (sticks his tongue out)

Sasuke: That can't be true…

SS53: Let's just go shall we?

Sasuke: Fine…

* * *

(We enter the mall)

SS53: Alright! To the grocery!

Naruto: Hey Sasusaku?

SS53: Yeah?

Naruto: Can we buy some food too?

SS53: Sure

Naruto: Um Sasusaku?

SS53: Yeah Naruto you can get Ramen

Naruto: It's not that..but thanks though! I was just wondering..why are the people staring at us?

(I look around and indeed they were)

SS53: Oh well you remember the part when you said you were the good guy unlike Sasuke?

Naruto: Yeah so?

Sasuke: What's the damn connection?

SS53: Well I said that was true cuz you guys are famous characters here.

Naruto: So your saying we're CELEBRITIES?!

SS53: Something like that…

Naruto: COOL!!!

SS53: (Looks at Sasuke and Sakura) Looks like chicken butt doesn't like the attention..

(The fan girls were staring at Sasuke with googley eyes and there were also fan boys for Sakura)

Sasuke: Does the madness ever stop!

SS53: Let's just go…

Naruto: I LOVE YOU MY FANS!!!! (Blows kisses and waves as we enter the grocery store)

* * *

SS53: Hey Sasuke, can you get me a cart?

Sasuke: Get it yourself…

Sakura: Sasuke just get it please?

Sasuke: Fine… (gets a cart)

SS53: Ok let's start!!!! Hey where's Naruto?

(We look around and see Naruto handing some papers out)

Naruto: HEY HERE'S AN AUTOGRAPHED PICTURE OF ME! HERE YOU GO!

Sasuke: Dobe what arte you doing?

Naruto: Hnading out signed pictured of me

SS53: (confused) Why?

Naruto: 'CAUSE PEOPLE LOVE ME!!! RIGHT?

(There were a mix of 'sure' 'somewhat' and other comments and 1 shouted 'YEAH!!!')

SS53: Oh look you found your number 1 fan now LET'S GO! (Drags him)

Naruto: (to a fan) Yeah! Call me!

(We roll our eyes)

* * *

**Few minutes later:**

Naruto: Hey Sasusaku?

SS53: Yeah Naruto?

Naruto: I'll just go get some ramen…

SS53: Yeah sure..

(He leaves)

Sasuke: I'm getting a few things too

SS53: Yeah sure…

(Sasuke leaves too)

SS53: Hey Sakura, which do you like better? Hershey or Toblerone?** (don't own the brands but I love them^^)**

Sakura: Hmm hard to pick…I'm with both

SS53: Ok then, both! (I put them in the cart)

Naruto: Me backie!!!

SS53: Oh hi naru- WHAT THE HELL?

(Naruto has a truckload of noodles)

Naruto: I said I'll buys a few right?

SS53: YOU CALL THAT A FEW?!

Naruto: Yeah…

Sakura: But Naruto these aren't even ramen

Naruto: So? I actually didn't find any ramen so I just took these!

SS53: YOU CAN'T EAT ALL OF THIS!

Sakura: Um…actually he can…

SS53: Oh right…but still! You can't buy that much!

Naruto: Oh alright, I'm lessening it… (takes some and returns it) Is that ok?

SS53: Return some more…

(He sighs and returns the others)

Sasuke: (chuckles) Dobe…

SS53: Don't think I don't know how many tomatoes you bought Sasuke. Return most of them!

Sasuke: (glances at his double truckload of tomatoes) Fine…

Sakura: (giggles) boys…

SS53: I know…Let's go!

* * *

**Later:**

(We see salesladies giving free samples for some noodle product)

Naruto: (chuckle) Look at them. People get fooled by those free samples that they buy the product.

SS53: Um isn't free samples _suppose_ to make the people buy?

Naruto: Yeah but the free samples are different from the original product

Sakura: Really?

(Naruto didn't respond)

SS53: Yo Naruto!

Naruto: Hu? What were we talking about again?

(We fall anime style)

Saleslady: (approaches Naruto) Hello Sr, want to try out new product?

Naruto: Are these ramen?

Saleslady: No Sr.

Naruto: Oh then I doubt I'll like this.. (begins eating) OH MY GOSH THAT IS AWESOME!!!!

SS53: (Whispers to Sakura) So much for getting-fooled-by-free-samples.

(A Saleslady approaches Sasuke)

Saleslady: (blushing) Would you like to try some Sr?

(Another approaches)

Saleslady 2: Try this Sr.

Saleslady 3: No this is the best one Sr!

(More and more keep coming and Sasuke gets pissed so I decided to help him)

SS53: Hey sorry but that guy already has a girlfriend..

All the girls, even the ones that were following Sasuke the whole time : Awww…

Random girl: Wah! That can't be!

Random girl: Who's the girl.

(I push Sakura to Sasuke so he catches her in his arms)

SS53: She is.

(All the girls are disappointed and disperse. Sasuke releases Sakura and the 2 blush)

SS53: Finally! That's done.

Sasuke: Why did you just help me?

SS53: 'Cause your suppose to suffer later so we need to stick to schedule…..Where's Naruto?

Naruto: (Taking all the free samples) GIVE THEM TO ME!!! COME ON!!!

Saleslady: But I can't Sr. I'm sorry!

(Me, Sasuke and Sakura pull Naruto by the collar and made him give it back)

Naruto: (teary eyed) My noodles….

Sakura: You can just have Ramen at home.

Naruto: (brightens up) Your right! Nothing beats Ramen!

SS53: (Sigh) Let's just move on….

* * *

**Later:**

SS53: (Sees a product I want) Hey Naruto look! It's 50% off!

Naruto: Those percentage off thingies are stupid.

Sasuke: here we go again…

Naruto: I mean, they say 50% off but prices aren't 100% so how can we know how much is gone? If you buy a 20% percent product, do you not give 20% of your money?

(We stare at hi with a blank expression)

Sakura: Naruto your confusing me…

SS53: (sighs) Look Naruto, People make this percentage off thingies to make a bargain. Like for example, If the product is 50% percent off, you only have to pay half of the original price.

Naruto: Really? That's so cool!!

Sasuke: (mocking tone) Yeah it's fun to learn things…(smirks)

Naruto: Shut up teme…

SS53: So let's get some of this…

Naruto: HEY SASUSAKU GET THIS ONE!!!

(We approach Naruto and looks at where his pointing)

Sakura: Uh Naruto….

Naruto: Look! You can get a bargain if you buy this!

Sasuke: It's only a percent off stupid..

SS53: Yeah there's practically no difference to the original price…

Naruto: (Silent for a while…) ATLEAST IT HAD A PERCENT OFF!!

SS53: Whatever Naruto…

Naruto: I'll just go spread the word!!! (goes to a random person) Hey did you know how cool those percent off thingies are? It actually helps us…(and so on)

Sakura: Should we go get him?

SS53: No I don't think so. At least we can spare ourselves from his ranting. Let's go, we'll get him later.

(We go on, leaving Naruto lecturing the girl who's obviously trying to avoid him)

Few hours Later:

(We have paid for the groceries)

Sasuke: Finally! Glad that's done!

Sakura: Yeah that took long Sasusaku

SS53: Hey are we forgetting something?

Naruto: HEY! LET ME GO!

(We see Naruto being carried by 2 security guards)

Security: Hey is he with you?

SS53: What's wrong officer?

Security: We caught him in the act of changing the prices of the products.

Sakura: Changing the price?

Security 2: He places fake percent offs in the products

SS53: Can we ask how you found out?

Security: He wrote '50 PERCENT OFF' on each of the bottles in ink.

Security 2: It should be '50% off' and should not be written in ordinary ball pen ink.

Security: And he also misspelled percent.

(He hands me 1 of the bottles as the evidence they took and Sasuke takes the other bottle and chuckles)

SS53: Why?

Sasuke: He misspelled off in this one

Sakura: (rolls her eyes) Stupid…

Security: Can you please come with us and we can settle it in our headquarters?

SS53: Um…sure ok

Naruto: HEY! DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!

Security 2: Sr, you have the right to remain silent.

Naruto: COME ON! DON'T YOU HAVE A CELEBRITY DISCOUNT OR SOMETHING?

Sakura: Naruto, you have a right to remain silent so I suggest you use it…

Naruto: (pouts) fine

* * *

**Few hours later and we come back to the control room:**

SS53: (Sits down on the chair) That was tiring!

Sakura: Yeah what a day!

Sasuke: Damn dobe got in trouble. We had to spend a lot more time in the police headquarters!

SS53: Yeah Naruto, don't _ever_ do that again you dobe!

Naruto: Ok…Ok. I'm really sorry guys. I should have had used my brain

Sasuke: What would be the difference if you did?

Naruto: (glares) Shut up Teme.

SS53: Hey guys thanks for coming with me.

Sakura: No problem Sasusaku! Right boys?

Sasuke: Whatever

Naruto: Of course!

(Naruto's cell rings and he picks it up)

Naruto: Hello? (Few moments later, he hangs up with a annoyed look on his face)

Sakura: Who was that?

Naruto: Hobo…

Sasuke: That's what you get when you give your number to random people..

Sakura: Let's just go Sasuke. I need a nap

(The 2 go in the hatch and back to their room)

SS53: we'll that's that and I hope you liked it. Sorry if it took so long or if it wasn't that cool. I'll do my best next time^^

Naruto: Hey the 2 are being cooperative now

SS53: Yeah but we still have to be careful

(Naruto's phone rings again. He answers it and hangs up again)

SS53: Another hobo?

Naruto: (nods)

SS53: (sigh) I'll help you with that later. Well see ya guys soon!!

Naruto: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

_(Me and Naruto)_

(Sasuke and Sakura and other characters.)

* * *

(It was morning and Sasuke wakes up and stretches.)

Sasuke: (looks around) what the…. (Gets up) This isn't our room…

_Naruto_: (you could hear in the background) _Yo Temeeeee!!!!_

Sasuke: Dobe?

_Naruto:_ _Yeah it's me teme!_

Sasuke: (looks for him) where are you?

_SS53_: _A better question for you to ask chicken- butt is where you are._

Sasuke: Sasusaku?

_SS53: Duh. Who else?_

Sasuke: Ok so where the hell am I then?

_Naruto: You're in a story teme!_

Sasuke: A story? What nonsense is that?

_SS53: It's no nonsense Sasuke. You are in a story._

Sasuke: But wasn't I in a story before?

_SS53: Yeah but this is different_

_Naruto: Yeah you're in a story within a story!!!_

_SS53: And we're the narrators._

Sasuke: Narrators? So you have some kind of script or something?

_SS53: Not exactly. We're random._

_Naruto: Hooray randomness!!!!_

Sasuke: Look I don't have time for all this stupid stuff. Just get me back to my room.

_Naruto: We don't think so teme!_

_SS53: Yeah you can't leave unless we say so!_

Sasuke: Why is that?

_SS53/ Naruto: CAUSE WE'RE THE NARRATORS!!!_

Sasuke: So?

_SS53: So we're in control._

Sasuke: (mumbles) Like always…And what makes you think that I'll follow whatever stuff you tell me to?

_SS53/ Naruto: CAUSE WE'RE THE NARRATORS!!!_

Sasuke: Tss…so let me get this straight. If I follow you 2, I go back.

_Naruto: Yeah you and Sakura._

Sasuke: Oh well that's just- Sakura? Where the hell is she?

_SS53: We can't tell you_

_Naruto: It's part of the story!_

Sasuke: Ok fine! Let's just get this damn thing over with.

_SS53: Ok so Naruto, you start._

_Naruto: Ok (clears throat) Once upon a time, there was this rich guy named Sasuke._

_SS53: Ok so Sasuke was a stubborn boy who owned his own company._

Sasuke: Wait. 1st, how can a boy own a company and 2nd, I'm not stubborn.

_SS53: Um who are the narrators here?_

Sasuke: (sighs) you two are

_SS53: Good so just zip it._

_Naruto: Oh that reminds me of Massie Block from The Clique_**. (Disclaimer: Don't own The Clique or Massie Block or any other stuff)**

_SS53: Ooh you read it Naruto?_

_Naruto: Hell yeah! Let me try doing the Massie Block thing (clears throat) Yeah teme will you puh-lease just follow the alphas here?_

_SS53: Wow pretty good Naruto!_

_Naruto: Of course. I was practicing. Like there was this time I was in a shop and was doing that to a mannequin and people were looking at me like I was crazy-_

_SS53: Well duh you were talking to mannequin!_

Sasuke: Umm guys?

_Naruto: Well you see I just have this theory that they should be treated like humans-_

_SS53: No they shouldn't! They aren't real!_

Sasuke: Guys?...

_Naruto: But they look like us so I think we should treat them like us-_

_SS53: Oh that's nonsense Naruto!_

Sasuke: Hey you 2…

_Naruto: No it isn't!_

_SS53: Yes it is!_

Sasuke: Hello???

_Naruto: It really isn't nonsense!!_

_SS53: Oh so what's next you're gonna say we should talk to paintings too?_

Sasuke: GUYS!!! BACK TO THE DAMN STORY AND GET THIS OVER WITH!

_SS53: Oh right….Ahem…So Sasuke is going to his company so he changed into a-_

_Naruto: Gown!_

(A gown is suddenly on Sasuke)

Sasuke: What the hell?

_SS53: No! How about….._

_Naruto: A clown!_

(Sasuke changes into a clown and we all laugh)

Sasuke: Ha ha very funny. Just go for a tuxedo or something

_SS53: Ok then a suit!_

(Sasuke changes into a suit)

_SS53: Ok now he leaves for work_

(Sasuke starts walking out the door)

_Naruto: But hits his face on the wall_!!

(It happens and Sasuke rubs his head)

Sasuke: Dobe!

_Narto: And he hits it again!_

(Gets hit again)

_Naruto: And again!_

(Gets hit again)

_Naruto: And again!_

(Gets hit again)

_Naruto: And again!_

_SS53: Ok stop it Naruto._

Sasuke: (clutching his head) That hurts damn it….Can't I have a coice on what I'll follow?

_Naruto: No teme. We control you._

_SS53: Ok so he leaves for work in his car!_

Sasuke: Wow I drive?

_Naruto: Yeah hop in teme!_

(Sasuke jumps in the car and rides off)

_SS53: So he's driving…and driving…and driving…and driving…_

_Naruto: Then hits a tree in the middle of the road!_

(A tree appears and Sasuke collides with it)

_SS53: But the car was indestructible and Sasuke suffered no harm and drove off!_

(Sasuke sighed in relief and did what was told)

_Naruto: Then he hits an old lady crossing the street!_

(It happens)

_SS53: But still drove on!_

Sasuke: But the old lady-

_Naruto: Don't worry she's indestructible too!_

Sasuke: O…k…

_SS53: Ok then he hits a piano!_

(Piano smashes to pieces)

_Naruto: Then a boulder!_

(suffers same faith with the piano)

_SS53: Then a cart full of SasuSaku and NaruHina plush dolls_

(Yeah plush dolls were everywhere and fans took them all)

_Naruto: Then a stupid kid picking his nose!_

_SS53: Then a cheerleading squad!_

_Naruto: Then a band of dancing lobsters!_

_SS53: Then Karin!_

(It happens… yey!)

_Naruto: Then he runs over her again!_

_SS53: And again!_

_Naruto: And again!_

_SS53: And again!_

_Naruto: And again!_

(Sasuke keeps on running over Karin)

_SS53: And soon moves on. Don't worry all the people that Sasuke hit was ok._

_Naruto: EXCEPT FOR KARIN WHO IS BEING SMUSHED BY ONGOING TRAFFIC!_

Sasuke: You really hate her huh…

_SS53: Why don't you?_

Sasuke: Well she was being a slut….

_Naruto: So you do! Ok now teme arrives at his company and goes into an elevator to his office._

(Sasuke enteres the building and goes into an elevator)

_SS53: With Fan girls chasing after him into the elevator!_

(Fan girls enter the elevator, catching Sasuke off guard and the elevator doors close. When he reached the floor he was in, he quickly ran to his office, panting with his clothes all wrinkled)

Sasuke: (panting) That….should not…happen…again.

Unknown voice: Who's there?

(Sasuke turns to the voice and sees Sakura)

Sasuke: Sakura!

Sakura: Sasuke!

_SS53: Then Sakura jumps into Sasuke's arms!_

(Without thinking, Sakura jumps into Sasuke's arms)

Sakura: What the- Why did I just-

Sasuke: We're in some story so they can control us.

Sakura: But weren't we already in a story before?

_Naruto: You're in a story within a story!!!_

Sakura: I see…

(Then she looks up and realizes that their faces were just inches apart and they were still hugging each toher)

Sakura: (blushing) Umm….you can let go now…

Sasuke: I….I can't…

Sakura: (blushes harder) W..why not?

_SS53: Because we don't want him to yet._

_Naruto: Yeah he has to kiss you 1st!_

Sasuke/Sakura: What!

_SS53: You can't refuse anyway_

_Naruto: So then Sasuke kisses Sakura!_

(Sasuke suddenly kisses Sakura on the cheek and they both blush even harder)

_SS53: Ok so the kiss-on-the-cheek works for now. Ok now what?_

_Naruto: Then….The antagonists enters the office!!!_

(The door opens and there's smoke and stuff and evil background music)

_SS53: What's with the smoke?_

_Naruto: It adds to the drama!_

(The smoke fades reavealing Karin and Ino)

Sasuke/Sakura: Ino?!

Karin: What am I chopped liver?

Everyone: Yeah…

(Karin's eyes widened and she pries Sasuke and Sakura apart)

Karin: Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!!! (wraps her arms around Sasuke who releases himself from her grip)

Ino: He's my Sasuke-kun!!!

Sakura: But Ino, you were over Sasuke, remember?

_SS53: That's not the real Ino, Sakura_

Sakura: What do you mean?

_Naruto: She's just an illuuuusion… (empasises with his hands_)

Sasuke: What about the slut? (pointing at Karin)

Karin: Aww…he called me a slut!

(We all sweat drop)

Naruto: What an idiot…

Sakura: I have to agree with Naruto.

_SS53: Karin's real actually_

Sasuke: I thought she was dead

_Naruto: Yeah but we wanted to make her suffer in the inside first!!!_

Sakura: Ooh I'm so in!

Sasuke: Fine with me

_SS53: Ok back to the sotry. So Karin and Ino are both 'teamed up' to get Sasuke._

_Naruto: But they don't act like a team._

_SS53: Yeah so then….Sasuke and Sakura make a run for it!!!_

(Sasuke grabs Sakura's hand and they both run)

Karin: After them!

_Naruto: But they both collide because they're so stupid!_

(Karin and Ino collide with each other)

_Naruto: (sigh) I like these 2. They make me feel smart (grins)_

_SS53: Yeah sure…..Let's just continue the story_

* * *

**Back to Sasuke and Sakura:**

_Naruto: Ok they both hop in the car and drive off._

(Sasuke and Sakura do so and drive off)

_SS53: But the 2 sluts-I mean antagonists, are right behind them_!

(Karin and Ino hop into their car and drive after them)

_Naruto: They are both neck-n-neck just like in racing!!!_

Sasuke: Wait a sec…why are we running?

(Me and Naruto look at each other)

_SS53: Uh…Because…._

_Naruto: They plan to kill Sakura since you love her!_

_SS53: Wow that's good Naruto!_

Karin/Ino: Works for us! (They high-five)

Sasuke: You girls are damn evil! (Pertaining to the antagonists)

(They are still in the chase scene)

_Naruto: This is like racing! I wanna be the announcer! (Clears throat) And there goes the propagandists on the lead with the antagonist right behind them!_

_SS53: Count me in! (clears throat) The antagonists are getting closer, trying to get the lead but Oh! They failed and the propagandists are still going strong!_

_Naruto: The 2 are getting close to the finish line. Who will win this match?! WHO WILL WIN?! WHO WILL END VICTORIOUS!!!_

(He hits his fists on the table for emphasis but the table soon collapses_)_

_SS53: You owe me a new table_

_Naruto: Heh…Guess I don't know my own strength (grins)_

(Sasuke and Sakura arrive at their 'safe house' and runs inside)

Sakura: I think they can enter a house with only a lock you know

Sasuke: Not only a lock

(Then Sasuke and Sakura enters a series of doors with multiple locks. 1had a padlock, another had chains, another had a heavy dungeon lock, one had a password, the next had an eye and hand scanner, then the next a voice scanner then lastly, a normal door's lock)

Sasuke: They'll never be able to enter

_Naruto: Well that's what they thought_…

Karin/Ino: (behind them and grinning evily) Busted

Sasuke: Oh come on! I paid a lot for those locks!

Sakura: How could they have entered?

Ino: Thank the Narrators

Sasuke: I thought you were on our side!

Naruto:We are!

_SS53: But we need more drama in the story so what we wanna happen, happens_.

_Naruto: So then, Ino and Karin tie Sasuke and Sakura up_.

Ino: What? Also Sasuke-kun?

Karin: Yeah. We could tie pinky here but NOT SASUKE-KUN!

Sasuke: Shut up slut. Her name is Sakura

Karin: Whatever.

Sakura: damn these 2….

_SS53: Nope you still have to tie him up too._

Karin/Ino: Aww….(they tie Sasuke up)

Karin: Sorry Sasuke-kun (kisses him on the cheek)

Sasuke: Yuck gross!! (Tries to wipe his cheek onto his shoulder) Disgusting…

_SS53: HEY WE DIDN'T TELL YOU TO KISS HIM!_

Karin: But I wanted too!

_Naruto: We're not paying you to do that_!

Karin: You aren't even paying me!

_Naruto: What's the use? You'll die later anyway!_

_SS53: Great, we have to wash Sasuke's cheek with acid!_

Sasuke: What the hell! No way!

Karin: See? Sasuke-kun likes it!

Sasuke: On second thought, go ahead.

_SS53: Let's just deal with that later. Back to the story._

_Naruto: Ok so we don't want to just instruct them and stuff so you just do what we told you!_

Ino: Ok!

(Karin stands in front of Sasuke and Ino near Sakura)

Karin: Now Sasuke-kun ,I know what you feel towards me and you don't have to hide it. I feel the same way.

Sasuke: You hate yourself?

Karin: What? No! What I mean is that I know you love me.

Sasuke: What?!

Karin: Yeah.I know that you, Sasuke Uchiha, loves me, Karin!

(All the windows shatter)

_Naruto: See? That's why we must never use that sentence, ever_

Ino: Your saying that Sasuke-kun loves you Karin?!

(All the cars explode outside)

_Naruto: STOP SAYING THAT SENTENCE!_

Sakura: You mean the lie stating that Sasuke loves Karin?

(All the kids start to cry)

_Naruto: Yes that! STOP IT!_

_SS53: Yeah you're making the kids cry!_

Sakura: Ok sorry

Sasuke: And to make it clear to you Karin. I. Do Not. Love. You. I love Sakura.

(The sun shines brightly and there's a fiesta outside)

_SS53: Now that's a good sentence._

Karin: Ha ha! Sasuke-kun you're too modest! Just admit it already!

Sasuke: I have no feelings for you Karin. Live with it.

Karin: B-but…

(Sasuke glares at her and soon Karin glares back)

Karin: Fine! If I can't have you, no one can!

(She takes a gun from Ino and prepares to shoot Sakura)

Sasuke: Sakura!

Ino: No!!

(Ino tries to take the gun from Karin and they wrestle for it)

_Naruto: Yey announcer again! (ahem) And there goes Ino giving Karin a tight grip and Oh! Ino's now being tackled by Karin!_

_SS53: Now Karin had Ino in a headlock! That's gotta hurt!_

_Naruto:Oh look! Now Ino has Karin and Oh! It's too painful to describe!!_

(Then we hear a 'Boom' and everyone freezes)

_SS53: Could it be…_

Sakura: Ino!

_Naruto: Who was hit?!_

(Then Karin falls to the ground)

_SS53/Naruto: INO WINS!!!_

(Ino stands up and frees Sasuke and Sakura)

Sasuke: (hugs Sakura) Sakura…

Sakura: (hugs him back)

Ino: Look Sakura I'm sorry…

Sakura: Don't worry Ino I under-

Ino: Sorry you have to die early! (Points the gun at her)

Sasuke: I thought it was over

Ino: not quite!

(Sasuke then gets the gun in her hands and points it at her)

Ino: Or it is over (runs for it_)_

(Sasuke drops the gun and hugs Sakura)

Sasuke: Is the story done yet

_SS53: Yeah it's done_

(Moment of silence)

Sasuke: Sooo….How do we get back.

_Naruto: That's easy!_

_SS53: You just kiss Sakura. A passionate one!_

Sasuke: What?!

_Naruto: You heard her. DO IT!_

Sasuke: (sigh) fine…

(Sasuke inches closer to Sakura but Sakura beat him to it and made their lips met. Then they were back to the 'real world' or their room)

_SS53: Aww isn't that sweet_

_Naruto: Yeah. Ok guys you can stop now_

(But they don't and continue kissing)

_Naruto: Umm hello? Guys?_

_SS53: Forget it Naruto. Let them have their moment_

_Naruto: Ok then._

_SS53: Ok so UBER sorry for the Uber long update. It's just that my computer broke and we had to have it fixed and all my files are gone so I'm doing some catching up. Schoolwork's also making me busy._

_Naruto: At least you finally updated._

_SS53: Yeah I know! So thanks for reading and Hope to see you guys soon bye!!!!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot 4 this story**.

* * *

SS53: Hey guys!!! Long time no see!!!! You might be asking where the hell I am 'cause I'm not in the control room where I usually am…….Ok I know your not 'cause you cant see it BUT, I'm here at home and brought Naruto and the 2 here!

(Shows Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who are behind me playing video games in my room)

Naruto: (playing against Sasuke) Hey..Sasusaku….Why are we here anyway?

SS53: Oh good question! There's a storm outside soooo I cant go to your world for some reason so I brought you guys here.

Sakura: Ummm…If you can't go to our world, how did we get here?

SS53: Another good question! But we should stop the questions now ok?

(There's a loud boom coming from the tv)

Naruto: DARN IT I LOSE AGAIN!!!!

Sasuke: That's 14 times in a row dobe. (leans against the bed)

Naruto: Damn it!

Sakura: Actually it's 15 times.

Naruto: Oh come on!

SS53: What are you playing anyway?

Sakura: Naruto: Ultimate ninja 3

Naruto: IT'S NOT FAIR!! I'M THE MAIN PROTAGONIST HERE! I SHOULD WIN!!!

Sasuke: But your not good at playing the game so it doesn't count.

SS53: You can't play your own character Naruto?

Naruto: I keep trying to use my jutsu but IT WON'T WORK!!!

Sasuke: That just proves how stupid you are.

Naruto: SHUT UP TEME!!!

My little sister: Hey what's with all the- (sees the Naruto cast) Hey I know you! (points to Sasuke and Sakura) your Sasuke and Sakura!!

Naruto: What about me? (Grins proudly)

Little sis: You're the dobe Naruto right?

(Sasuke and me chuckle and Naruto frowns)

Naruto: (turns to me) What do you teach your little sister?

(I just smile)

Sakura: Ok Sasusaku, let me get this straight, you took us here because there's a storm so your lonely?

SS53: Yup! Exactly!!

Sasuke: But you have your 2 sisters here.

SS53: Trust me, you don't wanna bealone with them.

Sakura: Where are your parents anyway.

SS53: At work. They can't go home yet 'cause of the flood.

Naruto: Then who's watching you guys, I mean girls?

SS53: Our maid.

Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke: Oh….

SS53: So….What'ya wanna do?

Sauke: Well I'm alredy tired of winning….Got any other games in your ps2?

SS53: I got Dance Dance revolution.

Naruto: OOH! You got a dance mat?

SS53: Of coruse!

Naruto: LET'S PLAY!!! This is the game I was born to win!!!

Sasuke: You were never born to win dobe.

(Naruto frowns again)

* * *

**Later:**

(Naruto and Sasuke are battling out in DDR (Dance Dance revolution) )

Naruto: (puff) I'm…so…GONNA WIN…..TEME!!! (puff)

Sasuke: Not…on my watch… dobe!

Sakura: Wow look at them go!!!

(The 2 go non stop until it's finally over. Then the winner is…)

Naruto: HA! I WIN!!!

Sasuke: By a point dobe…

Naruto: Who cares?? I STILL WIN TEME!!! (does a victory dance)

SS53: After all that, you still have the energy to dance?

Sasuke: That was harsher than our training….

Naruto: Of coruse 'cause I WIN!!!

SS53: (Rolls eyes) Here's some towles you 2 throws them 1 each but the 1 that was for Sasuke, lands on Sakura who's sitting on the bed beside him. Sakura takes it and wipes Sasuke's sweat. Sasuke doesn't mind)

SS53: (grins) Naruto.. May I speak to you privately?

Naruto: Not now! Still doing my victory dance! (still dancing)

SS53: COME ON!! (Pulls him by the ear, out of the room)

Naruto: Ouch! What was that for?

SS53: I have a new plan!

Naruto: Really?

SS53: …….Ok I actually don't have a plan….but we don't need one!

Naruto: Why not??

(I open the door a bit and peek inside and see Sakura still wiping Sasuke's face while he just looks at her)

SS53: (whispers) That's why (I close the door) All we have to do is keep the sweet and fluffy atmosphere as much as we can. Got it?

Naruto: No problem!! (grins)

(We go back inside)

SS53: Hey Sakura! Let's play DDR!

Sakura: I'm not really good at it.

Naruto: Vome on Sakura-chan! You can do it!

Sakura: Hmm ok then let's go!

(we take our positions and the music starts. We start to play and I glance at Naruto who winks at me and slowly walks to Sakura. Then he moves Sakura's mat a bit, making her slip)

Sakura: What the- Ah!

(Sasuke caught her in a nick of time. Sakua blushed and Sasuke did as well but it asn't that obvious. They were frozen in their positions)

Naruto: I'll fill in for Sakura-chan! (jumps to her mat and continues the battle)

(We finish the game and turn around and sees Sakura and Sasuke sitting together on the bed with Sakura leaning her ehad on his shoulder)

SS53: (thinking) _Why don't these 2 confess already!!! _(frowns)

Naruto: Hey I hope you 2 won't do anything inappropriate there (chukles)

Sakura: Shut up Naruto!

Sasuke: (glares at Naruto)

Naruto: Just kidding.

(Then the lights go off)

Naruto: OMG! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!! EVERYONE JUMP OUT THE WINDOW AND SAVE YOURSELVES!!!!

SS53: (Grabs his collar) Chill Naruto, the electricity's just out.

Naruto: Out? Out with who?

(We smack our foreheads)

Sasuke: She means there's no electricity dobe

Naruto: AHHH!!! THAT'S MUCH WORSE!!!!

Sakura: Just be quiet Naruto.

SS53: (sigh) I'll go get some flashlights

Little sis: (runs in the room) AHH! NO LIGHT!!!

Naruto: I can't see a thing!!! THE HORROR!!! I can't even see my own face in front of my hand!!!

(Sasuke and Sakura sweat drop. My little sis and Naruto bump into each other and hug each other tight)

Little sis: The dark…it's scary….

Naruto: It's evil….

(I pop in and put the flashlight below my head)

SS53: BOO!

Little sis/Naruto: AHHH!!!!!

SS53: Come on it's just me

Little sis: Eww he peed in his pants (moves away from Naruto)

Naruto: Um…May I be excused?

SS53: Yeah sure

(He walks to the bathroom)

SS53: Need a flashlight?

Naruto: No I got it.

SS53: Ok then….

Naruto: Umm….Sasusaku? Can I get a rug?

SS53: Hu? Why?

Naruto: I…missed the bowl

(We all sweat drop)

* * *

**Later:**

(We're sitting in our positions and then suddenly, The sound of thunder errupts and Naruto and Sakura yelp)

Naruto: Hold me… Sasusaku… (shaking)

SS53: Go hold my sister.

Naruto: She's asleep! (points to her who was leaning her head on his hsoulder and drooling)

SS53: (sigh) Put her on the bed

(Naruto picks her up and settles her on the bed. Then my little sister absentmindedly kicks him right in the place you don't want to be kicked)

Naruto: AHHH!!! THAT HURTS!!!

SS53: Be quiet Naruto!!

Sasuke: (smirks) I like your sister Sasusaku.

(Sakura pouts and Sasuke notices it and just wraps his arm around her tighter and smirks)

Sasuke: _(thinking) Getting jealous of a kid…_

Sakura: _(thinking) Come on! Why the hell am I upset? She's just a kid…_

(Thunder could be heard again and Naruto jumps to the bed where Sasuke and Sakura are)

Naruto: Can we…do something to pass the time?

(Sasuke kicks him off the bed to the floor)

Naruto: I know!!! (grabs a flashlight) Let's play hand puppets!!! (makes shadows) Look I made a dog!!

(We roll our eyes)

Naruto: Come on guys! I don't wanna play alone!

Sasuke: Well we really don't want to play.

Naruto: (frowns and makes another shadow) Look it's teme! (he made a hand shadow of a chicken)

Sasuke: (frowns) quit it dobe.

Naruto: How about you Sakura-chan? Can you play with me please!!!!

Sakura: (sigh) Alright Naruto…

Naruto: YEY!!!

(Sakura entangles herself from Sasuke, who frowns and sits beside Naruto. I approach Sasuke and sit beside him)

SS53: Looks like someone's jealous (smirk)

Sasuke: I am not jealous( glare)

SS53: Yeah right. You are really jealous.

Sasuke: (murmurs) So what if I am….

SS53: You really like Sakura, do you?

(He glares at me)

SS53: Ok you love Sakura. Why won't you just admit it to her?

(Sasuke looks back at Naruto and Sakura but doesn't answer)

SS53: You shy?

(still doesn't respond)

SS53: (murmurs) Damn ice cube….You reall don't want to talk about your feeling neh?

Sasuke: Hn

SS53: Hmmm…ok How about I help you?

(He glances at me)

SS53: You know..help you admit your feelings.

Sasuke: (glraes) I don't want to admit….

SS53: (sigh) Sasuke you've gotta admit. Are you gonna wait tills someone takes her 1st like….Lee?

Sasuke: (eyes widen then it returns to his normal expression and he sighs) Fine…

SS53: Ok good. I promise that I'll make it extra special but for now, you gotta do your magic.

(He has a confused expression now)

SS53: You've gotta be real sweet with her. Think you can do that.

Sasuke: Hn (smirks)

SS53: Get those dirty thoughts from your head chicken-butt!

(He glares at me)

Naruto: Haha! Ok that was fun. (yawn) Can I sleep now?

SS53: Sure Naruto, you can sleep over-

(But he suddenly collapses to the floor and snores)

SS53: Ok you can stay there… (yawn) Let's just all go to bed.

(I settle beside my sister and Sakura settles bedside Sasuke)

SS53: Good night you 2...

Sakura: night Sasusaku.

SS53: No really. Have a _good_ night.

Sakura: your implying something are you?

SS53: (Chuckles) Maybe…

Sasuke: Shut up Sasusaku.

* * *

**Later:**

(We're all asleep except Sasuke and Sakura)

Sakura: Sasuke? You still awake?

Sasuke:…Hn

Sakura: Can't sleep?

Sasuke: Hn…

Sakura: Me either.

(Thunder again and Sakura buries her head in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke blushes but looks away so she doesn't notice)

Sakura: (Blushing too and slowly moves away) Sorry….

(Sasuke suddenly wraps his arm around her and pulls her gently to him)

Sasuke: It's….ok

(Sakura: (stays quiet but is blushing madly) It's just that I'm scared of thunder…

Sasuke: I know… (Hesitates a little but soon inches close to her and kisses her forehead, making Sakura blush harder, if still possible) Go to sleep now..Sakura.

Sakura.. Thank you…Sauske…You should sleep too…

Sasuke: Hn…

(Sakura cuddles close and Sasuke hugs her tighter. Then both fall asleep….cute^^)

**Next day:**

Naruto: HOLY RAMEN LOOK OUTSIDE!!!

SS53: What? What's wrong Naruto? (looks outside and sees the streets flooded) Omg…

Sakura: Look at that flood…

SS53: Come on guys let's check it out (goes downstairs with the others following)

* * *

**Downstairs:**

Naruto: Wow…(goes down to the water) It's like up to your thighs.

SS53: (Go in the water too) Yeah I agree.

Naruto: Wanna go around the subdivision?

Sakura: In this flood?

SS53: Hmmm…ok. I guess it can be an experience.

Sakura: Ok then…

Sasuke: Hn

(We all settle in the water and start walking. There are others walking too. Others made some boats for them to ride on or let passengers ride)

Naruto: I didn't know the flood was already this high.

SS53: Yeah. So much rain these past days so they opened the dam 'cause there's too much water.

Sasuke: You used to stuff like this?

SS53: No actually. This is the highest flood I've experienced.

Sakura: Ah! What's that? It's caught in my leg!

Sasuke: (gets the thing) It's just plastic Sakura.

Sakura: Oh ok thanks Sasuke.

SS53: You know, Others said they saw snakes somewhere actually.

Naruto: (turns pale) Well that was fun hehe, let's go home now!

Sasuke: Dobe there's one behind you!

Naruto: Ah!! (jumps on my back and Sasuke chuckles) Very funny teme (frowns)

SS53: Get off me Naruto! (He does so)

Sakura: What's that floating thing over there?

SS53: A dead person

Sakura/Sasuke/Naruto: WHAT?!!!

SS53: Just kidding. It's a coconut silly.

(The 3 sigh in relief)

Naruto: Damn the other houses are already flooded inside.

SS53: Yeah thank God ours isn't.

Sakura: I heard others are on the roofs of their houses.

SS53: Yeah even some actors and actresses aren't saved from the storm's wrath. Good thing donations keep coming in for the one's most affected.

Naruto: Hey look there's a shoe (points to a shoe floating by)

(It starts to rain)

SS53: Great..Let's just go home (We start walking the opposite direction and a boat passes with some guys there)

Random guy: Hey Ms your getting wet. Mind if I know your name (pertaining to Sakura and me)

SS53: It's already raining and their's a calamity and you still bother to hit on girls (rolls eyes) In your dreams…

Sakura: Yeah. I don't think so.

Sasuke: (Glares hard at the guy) You may leave.

(The guys get scared of Sasuke and float away)

SS53: Weird…

Naruto: Hey! Race ya home!!! (Starts running but isn't going that fast because the flood's up to our thighs)

* * *

**Later:**

Naruto: (close to the house) Yeah I'm gonna win!

Sasuke: Don't think so dobe.

(Me, Sasuke and Sakura pass by in a raft with 3 guys pushing us)

Naruto: What the hell? What are you doing?

SS53: Hitching a ride. You just have to pay these guys.

Naruto: No fair! Why didn't you tell me?

Sakura: You ran off

(Naruto sweat drops)

Sasuke: Heh..beat you again dobe.

* * *

**At home:**

(We walk in wet and dripping)

Naruto: Darn it. I'm gotta take a shower

Sasuke: I go 1st.

Naruto: No way!

(They race to the bathroom and Sasuke wins again)

Naruto: DAMN IT!!! BEATEN AGAIN!!! (Stomps to the side to wait for his turn)

Sakura: Uh Sasuke…Can I go 1st?

Sasuke: Hn (Allows Sakura)

Sakura: Thanks (kisses him on the cheek and goes inside. Sasuke blushes)

Naruto: Haha! Teme's blushing!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe!

Naruto: Make me! (sticks his tongue out and makes a run for it as Sasuke chases him into the water and they go after each other)

SS53: (sigh) Well that's my new chapter. Yeah everything here really happened. I just imagined what would it be like with team 7. The storm is out of the country but there's still great flood here. Others have water in their houses already. Luckily ours is high so the water can't go inside. My cousins went here for a sleep over cuz they have no power and we do. My aunt's car broke cuz of the flood too : (

Pls pray along with us especially for those most affected who are stranded in their homes, who's things and possessions have been lost and who's lives has been lost or who's family members are still missing as well. Seriously, some floods are so high that you'll surely drown. Glad we're all helping 1 another with the donations and rescue operations. I wish everyone luck^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto: )**

* * *

(I get inside the control room, pass by Naruto and head for the mic)

SS53: Yo Sasuke and Sakura, come in the control room!

* * *

**Sasuke and Sakura:**

Sakura: Why?

Sasuke: Finally came to your senses and your letting us go? (smirk)

SS53: Don't you remember what we talked about teme???

Sasuke: Hu? (starts thinking then remembers) Oh…right…

SS53: Ok so please come to the control room through the hatch, thanks!

Sakura: What's up Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hu?? Umm…(blushes a bit) It's…nothing. Just wanna talk to us or something…

Sakura: Oh..ok then (goes inside the hatch)

* * *

**Control room:**

Naruto: Yo Sasusaku, wat'cha planning?

SS53: Last time, I talked to Sasuke and I promised to help him confess to Sakura.

Naruto: HE'S GONNA CONFESS??!!!

SS53: Shhh!!! Don't spoil it!

(The hatch opens and Sasuke and Sakura walk out)

Sakura: Hi you 2, What's up?

(Naruto looks up at the ceiling and we stare at him)

SS53: What are you looking at up there Naruto? (Looks up too)

Naruto: Sakura asked what's up so I'm trying to find out(Continues staring at the ceiling. We all sweat drop but forget about it)

SS53: Ok so I wanna tell you 2 that your going to spend this day together!!!

Sakura: What'ya mean Sasusaku?

Naruto: She means you 2 are going on a DATE!!!

Sakura: WHAT?? (blushes)

SS53: Naruto gets it and you 2 don't? Never thought that could happen….

Sakura: We're going on a DATE?!

SS53: Why? Don't you want to Sakura?

Sakura: Umm…(Takes a glance at Sasuke) It's..n-not that. I..was just…surprised…That's all.

SS53: Hmm…ok then (smirks)

Naruto: Where's their destination Sasusaku?

SS53: Can't tell you everything cuz it's a surprise! But 1st, you 2 will go to the park.

Sasuke: All you can think of is the park?

SS53: (frowns) Shut up teme. You should be thanking me for this. Plus, there's a lot more in store you know. Oh and Naruto, you better go along with them I got a lot of things to do.

Naruto: But Sasusaku, Teme's just gonna take advantage of me and annoy me!! (pouts)

SS53: No problem Naruto (gets something from my pocket) Here.

(I hand him some sort of remote control)

Naruto: What's this?

SS53: Press the button.

(He presses the button and Sasuke yells and jumps)

Sasuke: What the hell happened?

SS53: When he presses the button ,you get electrocuted so in that way, you'll follow him.

Sasuke: But what if he takes advantage of it?

SS53: …….Poor chicken-butt then ;P

(He frowns)

Naruto: That's so cool!!! Thanks Sasusaku!!! (hugs me)

SS53: No problem Naruto. Have fun!

Naruto: (evil grin) Don't worry Sasusaku, I will (grins at Sasuke who glares at him then he presses the button again)

Sasuke: Stop it dobe!

(Naruto just laughs and they walk out of the room)

SS53: Well gotta start planning (runs off)

* * *

**Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura:**

(The 3 of them arrive at the park and while walking, they pass by a crowd of people)

Sakura: what's going on?

Naruto: Seems like a contest…for couples

(Something rings in Naruto's pocket and he takes out a cell phone)

Naruto: I didn't know I have a cell phone (Answers the call) Oh Yo Sasusaku!!

Phone-SS53: Yo Naruto. Yeah I made you borrow that cell phone for a while. I want you to make Sasuke and Sakura join the contest in the park. The one for couples.

Naruto: Oh ok no problem!

Phone-SS53: You should make sure they follow especially chicken-butt.

Naruto: Don't worry I got the remote (grins) Ok bye!!! (closes his cell phone)

Sakura: Who was that?

Naruto: Sasusaku. She wants you 2 to join the contest.

Sasuke: No way Dobe!

Naruto: (presses the remote and Sasuke yells in pain) Yes way Teme! Go on!

Sauske: Damn remote…(The 2 walk and sign up in the contest)

* * *

**With me and my preparations:**

(Currently with the other Naruto cast helping me arrange everything)

SS53: Yeah Neji just put that over there…ok HEY INO-PIG WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

Ino: Scattering flower petals like you said.

SS53: But I didn't say now! And look at those flowers! They're violet!

Ino: So? I like violet.

SS53: I asked for cherry blossoms!!!

Ino: Can we use these lavender ones?

SS53: CHERRY BLOSSOMS!!!!

Ino: Ok! Ok! (runs off)

SS53: (sigh) Can someone clean this flowers please? Thanks!

Tenten: (approaches me) So let me get this straight, Sasuke's gonna confess to Sakura?

SS53: You heard it right!

Tenten: Never thought that will ever happen.

Neji: Uchiha never shows his feelings before…

SS53: Like you?

Neji: (frowns) He's more of an ice cube than me.

SS53: Hey if you ever bother to confess to Tenten, Just call me Neji and I'll prepare everything (grins)

(The 2 blushes)

Tenten: What are you talking about?!

(Lee approaches)

Lee: Sasusaku…Choji's eating the food again.

SS53: Not again!!! (grabs a leash) CHOJI!!!!

* * *

**Back to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura:**

Announcer: Ok couples ready! Were about to start!

Naruto: Good luck you 2!

Sakura: Thanks Naruto.

Sasuke: Hn

Announcer: Ok this are the instructions, 1st, the guys will carry the girls piggy-back style and then run to the table with the 3 boxes and pick one.A dare will be in each of the box and the couple must do it correctly and move on to the toher table in the way the dare also says so. There are 3 tables and whoever completes the whole thing 1st, wins. Ok ready…set…..GO!!!

(Sasuke dashes off with Sakura on his back)

Naruto: YEAH!!! GO TEME AND SAKURA-CHAN!!!

(They reach the 1st table and Sakura picks a box and takes out a piece of paper)

Sakura: To move on to the other table, you must 1st eat a plate of…tomatoes!

(a random person pops up and hands them the plate of tomatoes)

Sasuke: (smirk) piece of cake!

(Sasuke starts eating and Sakura gapes as he does since he's eating damn fast)

Sasuke: Hn done…Let's go to the next one.

Sakura: We have to go there blindfolded!

Sasuke: Tss…could this game be any easier..

(They're blindfolded and they easily get to the other table since their trained 'czuse their ninjas…..Unfair to the other contestants right? Well we don't really care that much about them anyway^^)

(hey reach the table and Sasuke picks a box)

Sasuke: To move on you must 1st….do the Macarena?!

Naruto: Wow sounds fun teme!!!

Sasuke: I ain't doing it!

Sakura: Come on Sasuke!

Naruto: Yeah don't be such a kill joy!

(Sasuke glares then Shikamaru pops beside Naruto)

Shikamaru: You know there's a button there that can make him dance.

Naruto: Shikamaru? Why are you here?

Shikamaru: On my way to Sasusaku since she called me.

Naruto: Oh well, speaking of the button, which one is it?

Shikamaru: That one

Naruto: Oh this?

(He presses the button and Sasuke suddenly dances "Barbie Girl" by Aqua)

Sasuke: WHAT THE HECK?

Naruto: Oops hehe, Wrong button (presses the one next to it and Sasuke dances the Macarena against his will! Yey!!! :P)

Sasuke: How the hell am I- SHIKAMARU YOU MADE THE REMOTE DIDN'T YOU?!

Shika: Yeah Sasusaku asked me to.

Sasuke: Do you always follow her?

Shika: She gives me something in return ok? Well gotta go, see ya guys

Naruto: Bye and thanks Shikamaru!!

Sasuke: HEY COME BACK HERE AND DESTROY THAT THING!!!

Naruto: I guess that's enough dancing (presses the remote and Sasuke stops. Then they read on how to get to the next table)

Sakura: You must get there with the guy carrying the girl BRIDAL STYLE?

(Suddenly Sasuke picks her up and goes to the last table with Sakura blushing)

Sasuke: Sorry 'bout that (puts her down)

Sakura: (blushing) it's ok…

(Then Sasuke picks a box and reads it)

Sasuke: To win the game, the couple must eat an apple dangling on a string with their hands tied behind their backs.

Sakura: Sounds hard…

Naruto: GO ON YOU CAN DO IT GUYS!!!

(A random person hold the apple on the string and their hands are tied behind their backs then they start eating. They help each other bite off a piece of the apple but then when Sasuke tries to bite, the apple moves and his lips accidentally collide with Sakura's)

Sasuke:( blushing a bit) S-sorry

(They continue eating and when Sakura takes the final bite, she starts whining)

Sasuke: What's wrong?

(He observed that the piece she had in her mouth was too big and she can't chew it all. Sasuke thought hard but soon he decided he had no choice. He collided his lips to hers, much to Sakura's surprise, and took some of the apple from her mouth and when they parted, he chewed his piece with his back turned to her since they were both madly blushing)

Announcer: Ok and we have a winning pair! Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno!!!

(Everyone claps and the 2 receive their award)

Naruto: (chanting) KISS! KISS! KISS!!

(Everyone joins in the chant and Sasuke curses under his breath. Then he was surprised when Sakura gave him a peck on the lips and they both blushed while everyone cheered. Naruto was also laughing)

Naruto: Great job guys! You won!

Sasuke:Tss… you and your schemes…

Sakura: What was the prize anyway Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Some limited edition ramen…

Naruto: RAMEN??? GIVE ME!!!

Sasuke: no way dobe I'm hungry.

Naruto: you already had your snack and dessert when you ate that apple! Now give it to me!!!

(Sasuke still refuses but Naruto takes out the remote and shocks him. He surrenders and give the ramen to him)

Naruto: (picks up his cell phone which was ringing) Yo Sasusaku! What's that? Oh I gotta take them? Oh ok then. Bye!

Sakura: What was that?

Naruto: Sasusaku said that you 2 have to get ready so Sakura, I'm taking you to Ino and Sasuke's coming with me!

Sasuke: Let's go…

Naruto: (still eating ramen) Hey wait for me!!!

* * *

**Back to my preparing:**

SS53: Ok mostly everything's set. Hey wait a sec…LEE!!!!

Lee: Yeah?

SS53: Where's the ice statue I asked you to make?

Lee: Oh I just finished it. Wait a sec (runs off to get it and I check some stuff for a while then he returns)

SS53: Hey where's the statue.

Lee: There's a bit of a problem Sasusaku…

SS53: (looks behind him and my eyes widen) what the heck?!

(The statue which was supposed to be Sasuke and Sakura hugging is now Sasuke and KARIN.)

SS53: WHO THE HELL DID THIS?

Lee: It wasn't me! It was Karin!

(I glare at Karin so hard I wish she could melt)

SS53: Why did you do that? And who on earth invited you here anyway?

Karin: I got bored and I had to change the statue! It should be me and Sauske-kun!

SS53: Stop dreaming Karin! Oh wait, you don't need to cuz it can't even happen in you dreams!!

Karin: It can so!

SS53: Oh yeah? When?

Karin: Be-fore….

SS53: What happened?

Karin: Sasuke….left me…

SS53: See? Even your dreams hate you! So just please leave and stop being a crasher?

Karin: What if I don't?

(I whisper something in her ear and she's off running)

Lee: What'ya tell her?

(I whisper it to Lee and he faints)

SS53: Anyone else wanna know?

(The others shook their heads)

SS53: Ok then. Tenten, make another statue, Hinata, get Lee and Gaara, give me a mallet.

Gaara: What's the mallet for?

SS53: I got a statue to destroy (Hits it directly at Karin's ice statue face)

* * *

**Back to Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto:**

(Arrive at Ino's house)

Ino: Hey forehead!!! How did your date go?

Sakura: Um…fine..

Ino: (links her arms with Sakura) You know, I really envy you right now going out with the totally hot Uchiha Sasuke-

Naruto: Um hey blondie, shouldn't you go and make Sakura-chan pretty by now?

Ino: Don't you call me blondie you….blondie!!!

Naruto: Well you should stop gossiping you blue eyes!!!

Ino: You have blue eyes too!!!

Naruto: Oh man I have a lot in common with you?! 0.0 That's the worse thing I ever figured out in my life!

Sasuke: Cause it's the only thing you figured out…

Naruto: (frowns and drags him) Let's just go teme..

(they leave)

Sakura: Well….should we get ready now?

Ino: Oh of course! Let's go!!!

* * *

**About an hour later:**

SS53: Ok everything ready? You guys know what to do right?

(Everyone nods)

SS53: Ok then all we need are those 2...Hey there you are chicken-butt!

(Naruto and Sasuke approach us and Sasuke's wearing a black tuxedo that makes him look even more handsome X10, if still possible^^)

SS53: Wow nice outfit!

Naruto: I told you I can dress teme up!

(I notice that the girls were blushing)

Tenten: You look…..hot Sasuke!

Neji: (frowns and wraps his arm around her) Stop making girls fall for you Uchiha

Sasuke: (glares) Not my fault Hyuuga

SS53:Yeah he can't avoid being a girl magnet. Right Hinata?

(Hinata just nods while blushing)

Naruto: I suddenly agree with Neji (pouts then my cell rings)

SS53: Hello?….She's on her way?! Ok thanks! (put it down) Hey Sakura's coming! Everyone to your places!

(Everyone hides and Sasuke looks confused)

Sasuke: What do I do?

SS53: Here(gives him a bouquet of flowers) Be sweet! (hides as well just in time as Sakura comes)

Sakura: Oh my gosh..everything's so beautiful….

(There were cherry blossom petals everywhere and candles as well. There was a table in the middle with their food and everything looked really romantic. Ino hides with us and Sakura sees Sasuke smirking at her because of her reaction)

Sasuke: She did an impressive job, didn't she?

Sakura: Well…yeah of course! This is really too much…

(Sasuke gives her the flowers)

Sakura: Thanks Sasuke…You look really handsome..

Sauske: You don't look bad yourself (Sakura was wearing a spaghetti strapped, red dress that reached up below her knees and her make up wasn't too much. Just blush and lip gloss. She's using her Natural beauty;) )

Sakura: Let's go eat

Sasuke: Hn

(Sasuke leads her to the table and help her sit down and puts the flowers to the side then he sits down as well)

Sasuke: (thinking) _Damn what am I going to say?…_

Sakura: You Ok Sasuke-kun? (touches his hand and he blushes a bit)

Sasuke: Yeah..just thought of something…

(Then music starts to play and Sasuke's attention is caught by us in the bushes. Sauske seems confused to what we were trying to say so Naruto grabs Neji's hand and dances with him. Sasuke tried not to chuckle and got the point)

Sasuke: (stands up and extends his hand to Sakura) Want to dance?

Sakura: (blushes) Sure..Sasuke-kun…

(They get up and start to dance. We sway by the music as well)

Ino: (whispers) This is sooo sweeet!!!

SS53: (whispers) Yeah…We've done well!

(The 2 continue to dance and Sakura looks up at Sasuke who was staring at her and looks down again, blushing. But Sasuke makes her look up to him again and leans his forehead against hers. They both close their eyes and continue swaying to the music. Then after the dance, Sasuke leads her to the bench and they sit down)

Sasuke: I guess you know what happened before at this bench…

Sakura: (sighs) Yeah…it's still a fresh memory…

Sasuke: I'm…sorry for…that…

Sakura: (puts her hand on top of his) It's ok Sasuke…it's a thing of the past…

Sasuke: No…I want to make it…to you… (shifts uncomfortably and looks at her) I want you to remember something good about this place… (inches closer to her)

Sakura: Sa-Sasuke… (moves closer too until their lips meet and me, Naruto and Ino had to hold out squeal. Yeah Naruto was gonna squeal)

Ino: I think I'm gonna faint

SS53: This is so awesome! Hey the flowers!

(Neji and Shiakamaru quietly move to the top of the trees and scatter flower petals on top of them. When Sasuke and Sakura part, they look up and then a cherry blossom flower falls on Sakura's lap. Sasuke takes it and puts it behind her ear. Sakura smiles and they hug each other tight)

Sakura: Thank you Sasuke…(kisses him on the neck)

Sasuke: I didn't do any of this Sakura…

Sakura: Yeah but you're the reason you've made me really happy…(kisses him a 2nd time)

Sasuke: (smiles and cuddles her) Thank you Sakura….You've made me so happy as well….(Then he looks at her and leans his forehead against hers) I love you….Sakura..

Sakura: (a bit surprised but smiles) I love you too….Sasuke…

(Sasuke stands up and Sakura follows. Then he carries her and twirls her around. Then there was a flash and it was actually my camera)

SS53: Ibloblog ko yan!! : )) (I'll put this in my blog!!) **(It's some popular expression here in the Phil. If you see a sweet scene: ) )**

Sakura: (giggles) Thanks so much guys!!! (hugs everyone)

Naruto: Just the best for you guys!

Sasuke: Yeah I…owe you guys one…

SS53: No need! As long as you finally confessed!

Naruto: yeah finally you confessed!

(We chuckle)

Sauske: Wait…do we have to go back to that room??

SS53: Oh yeah…you don't have to if….you find out what 143 means!

(They start thinking. The only ones not thinking is Neji and Shiakmaru cause they know I already)

Sakura: Wait….143.…That means…

Sasuke: I…Love You…

SS53: See? You actually know!!

Ino: Wow that's awesome!!

Hinata: That's sweet

Naruto: Cool but I prefer 145...

SS53: What's that?

Naruto: I love RAMEN!!!

SS53: Silly Naruto… But I prefer 146...I love NARUTO!!! By that I mean the anime, Naruto as a whole.

(Everyone nods and we have a group hug)

Naruto: hey group picture!!!

(We pose)

SS53: Say 146!!!

Everyone: 146!!! (takes the pic)

Sasuke: Well me and Sakura gotta go. Thanks again for everything

SS53: No problem! Let's all go home and rest guys!

(Everyone agrees and we all go home)

**SS53: YO guys Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much for supporting Room to end it here but I have to and I have a new story coming up!!! Hope you all support it and thanks for all the reviews, favorites etc!!! I hope you liked this last chappie! Thanks sooooo, soooo much!!! I have no idea how to repay you guys. Thanks again and I'll see you guys soon!!!!**

**Mahal ko kayo!!!! (I love you all) ^^**


End file.
